


Killing Two Birds

by nagayasu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: I haven't posted anything for an awfully long time and the first thing I wrote was about a relationship of Reader with Chris Redfield and Leon S Kennedy. I've recently finished the RE6 and was nervous playing the RE2 remake (because Tyrant), so forgive me if things were a little inconsistent. There's no zombie outbreaks, bioterrorrism still at lowest capacity but I know that Albert Wesker is the bad dude. I took whatever information I know and place it in the story. BTW, most of it is on flashback and is otherwise when stated. I'm trying my best to figure the original story line out, but I hope you do enjoy! :D
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything for an awfully long time and the first thing I wrote was about a relationship of Reader with Chris Redfield and Leon S Kennedy. I've recently finished the RE6 and was nervous playing the RE2 remake (because Tyrant), so forgive me if things were a little inconsistent. There's no zombie outbreaks, bioterrorrism still at lowest capacity but I know that Albert Wesker is the bad dude. I took whatever information I know and place it in the story. BTW, most of it is on flashback and is otherwise when stated. I'm trying my best to figure the original story line out, but I hope you do enjoy! :D

You fiddled with the wedding ring on your left hand as you leaned against the sofa. Not knowing what to say to your husband, you bit your lip while tapping the pregnancy test on the palm of your hand. How could Chris react to this news? What will he say? There was no other choice but to break the news to him. You sighed in lamentation as you closed your eyes.

You had known Chris Redfield since he was a fresh First Lieutenant of the BSAA. It was at bar and grill with a peculiar name: Silver Spoon Speakeasy. The alliteration in the name attracted your attention and as a writer, there’s no better way to show your admiration than going there to have dinner with your best friend, Tina.

***flashback starts** *

Tina was going about how single you were that they would use your picture as a definition of the word. A bad breakup few years back was enough to keep you away from relationships. You didn’t need any of the drama—just a typewriter as company should suffice. That was when Chris Redfield came in, alongside his friend; Leon Scott Kennedy. Tina had given you suggestive looks as her gaze move from both men to you, repetitively. You could only snort in derision at how unbelievable she was being.

Long story short, both chivalrous men came to your rescue, defending you from a drunkard although you had the situation at hand. You had pulled away in protest and even slapped the drunk dude but he was not going to take no as an answer. They never do, do they? The smaller brunet male approached your offender and tapped the man’s shoulder. Before he could even say anything, a punch landed on his jaw. You could only gasp and later punched the man who assaulted him. The brawny man had put the offender in a headlock between his muscly arms and had called the owner of the bar.

You remembered Leon’s chuckle. “Feisty” he smiled at your direction as he wiped off the blood at the side of his lips. Both men offered to send both you and Tina home. Unsure of their intentions, you hesitated but Tina took a leap and accepted it. A soft punch landed on Tina’s arm. “We don’t even know them” you whispered to which Tina obliged towards your concern.

“So, what can we call you boys?” she asked and you could only afford a facepalm.

“Chris” the brawny man answered.

“Leon” the other replied.

*

“Thank you so much, boys!” Tina giggled as she exited the car. You smiled at both the men and thanked them as well upon leaving. They waved and drove away.

“So—which one?” Tina raised her brows.

“Shut it. I don’t think I even appeal to them” you said, entering the townhouse you live in.

*

Leon arrived home and threw his car keys into a bowl nearby the door. He walked towards the bedroom and buried his hands into his jacket pockets in search for his phone. There was a piece of paper that was stuffed by someone. He was bemused as to how it got there and unfolded it to reveal a message and a number.

**Give my single friend a call! XXX-XXX-XXXX (f/n)**

He doesn’t even want to crack his brain on how she managed to slip this piece of paper into his pocket. The man was just glad she didn’t slip him anything illegal. He could only afford a small laugh at how juvenile it was, like leaving numbers on public bathroom walls. Nevertheless, the man took out his phone and saved the number. It doesn’t hurt to meet new people, or even have someone ready for a night of rapture.


	2. Leon Scott Kennedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback on how your relationship with Leon S Kennedy started

You were late, really late for work. Tina had kept you up watching movies although you had told her you were tired. She had already left, probably over at her boyfriend’s. You took a quick shower and grabbed whatever clothes there was in the closet before leaving in a hurry to your workplace.

“Waitt!!!” you shouted at the departed bus and sighed. Fifteen-minute bus ride to work is like half an hour of walking. Hopeless, you took out the phone and texted your employer that you’d be late.

Moments later, a reply: **_I expect you to work twice as hard._**

You swear that Tina needs a good old smack to get her head back in place. There weren’t much people on the road since the rush hour had passed. It was a quarter before nine and you were dreading on the fact that you were gonna get an earful from your employer.

“Hey, (f/n)!” a voice called out and you instinctively turned to the source of the sound. A man was riding a black sport motorcycle and you recognized him to be the man you met yesterday at the bar.

With a smile, you waved at him. “I bet you’re late—would you like a ride?” he asked.

“Without helmet? I don’t want to get hold back by the traffic police, in return making me later” you replied. He offered his hand, “I’m an officer. It’s fine—or are you making excuses to avoid me?” he smiled. A light blush crept up at your face as you shook your head and took his offering hand. You told him where you worked, and to his surprise, it was just a few blocks away from his office.

“Thanks again” you gave a curt nod as you descended the bike. Something made you wonder, making you stop at your tracks and turned back to face the man who you caught was still looking at you go. “How’d you know my name?” with a hand on your hip and questioning eyes. Leon dug into his leather jacket and took out a piece of paper, “Your friend left an interesting message with your name and phone number”.

You could only afford a half nervous and sarcastic laugh at the piece of paper.

“Please excuse Tina’s callow attempts. She thinks that I’m in need of company” was your reply. The man’s smile still lingered. Moments after, he clicked his tongue and suggest a proposition. “What about—I put your friend’s message to good use and we go out? Then you can decide whether to extend or terminate the plan”

“I don’t really need the company” you shot him down, convincing yourself that it was okay to give up the chance of going out with an attractive man such as himself.

“But I do”. You tensed. After what seemed moments of holding your breath, you exhaled “Okay”.

“I’ll give you a message, or call” he shook his phone in his hands and rode away. What is happening? How is this happening? What the hell? Many questions went through your mind and nary an answer.

*

Leon Scott Kennedy is a man of sheer will, and one of the greatest agents of the DSO. He blames himself when missions do not go according to plan despite the staring truth that he is a hero. Every small win is a step forward but it never seemed like a good thing to him.

Leon is your partner in crime, your _confidante_. He knew your secrets and could read you like an open book. You didn’t have to tell him when something is wrong, he could sense it and ask you to tell him. It is relieving and a pain in the ass when you’re so transparent towards him. You could only rely on your instincts when it came to him. Thankfully, he didn’t take it hard when you guessed wrong.

You and Leon had gone out for over a year in secret over reasons that he was worried you would be a target, therefore mutually agreeing not to establish an official relationship. You were sure that the love you both had was ludic and gave yourself assurance that it’ll be easier in the case of a separation.

*

“Why were you against company, (f/n)?” the brunet asked, stirring his tea. His breakfast set came. “Finally, breakfast” he said to himself and thanked the waiter.

“Well, I had a bad breakup, and I thought why be in a relationship anymore” a shrug.

“That’s quite cowardly of you” to which he earned a frown from you. “No—I mean, putting yourself out there is brave” he started.

“And brave is a kind word for stupid” you replied. He chuckled.

“You see, you don’t know unless you go out there. And out there is someone who wants to date you. Say, someone having breakfast with you right now” Leon twitching his eyebrows as a courting mechanism. “To be fair, I didn’t get out there. The _out there_ came barging in” you both shared a laugh. You could feel yourself slowly warming up to the man—the feelings caught on quietly and slowly, like creeping vines on a wall.

*

Leon Scott Kennedy wasn’t always the detached man as what you’ve heard from his colleagues. But perhaps his colleagues don’t know him that close. There are times when he was all smiles—like when he helped you paint your house interior. At one point, the both of you started swiping paint on each other and later shared a bath together.

Intimate and loving even, when he thoroughly relieved you of your lust. Leon never took sex for granted and pleasured you greatly. His love towards you was strongly reflected especially when he came back from missions and you both would just soothe the primal desire just about everywhere in your house.

But most of all, Leon Scott Kennedy is just as human as everyone else. He was at his worst when majority of people from his unit didn’t pull through the assigned mission. Leon experienced his greatest fall every time when there were casualties. He would be the one knocking on their families’ doors to bear the bad news and later attend the funerals with a heavy heart.

He drowned his grief and defeat in alcohol—once, almost to the point of death. You just came back home and found him lying face down on the door with bottles of liquor. In fear for the worst, you quickly called an ambulance and tended to him. Leon remained unconscious despite your light slaps on his face a few times. There was still pulse when you checked but his breaths were fading.

The paramedics took him away without you, forcing you to take a car. You paced back and forth outside the emergency room, worried that something will happen to him. After what felt hours (despite it being almost an hour), the doctor approached and gave good news. Leon was just given intravenous drip to handle his hydration and glucose levels.

You didn’t even sleep, keeping a watchful eye over the man you so loved. He was still resting and doctors mention that you can expect him to wake anytime soon.

*

Leon woke up to find himself lying on a hospital bed. He was confused as to why he was there—the last thing he remembered was getting to (f/n)’s place and got blacked out after. His eyes scanned the room and noticed (f/n)’s concerned eyes hovering over him.

“What happened?” Leon asked and winced at his headache.

“You almost died” (f/n) replied; Leon noting the crack in her voice. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen over the loss of sleep and tears she had shed over Leon’s carelessness. The man was mummed at first. “I—I’m sorry…” he said in a small voice.

He didn’t expect her to get up with a glint of anger and frustration in her eyes.

“SORRY!? SORRY!!? WHAT IF YOU DIED!? YOU DIDN’T EVEN REALIZE HOW MUCH LIFE HAS BEEN SAVED OVER YOUR SACRIFICES AND YOUR NEXT OPTION IS ALCOHOL POISONING!? YOU CAN SHOVE THAT SORRY UP YOUR ASS!!! WHAT IF THE WORLD LOST YOU!? WHAT IF I—” she broke down on the chair.

“What if I _lost_ you?” her palm was covering her face now. Tears were streaming through her fingers, unable to be held back. A big lump was caught in Leon’s throat as he tried to reach out to her. When he did, she quivered and looked at him. Leon didn’t know how much he meant to her that he was showered in guilt.

“I love you, Leon” (f/n) softly said. His hand travelled from her arm to her left cheek; the warmth of her tears in contact with his skin gave a stinging sensation to his heart.

“I love you too”

That was the first time ever they said they loved each other.

*


	3. Chris Redfield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background story on how you establish a relationship with Chris Redfield. Smut ahead with your dearest husband.

Being married to the BSAA’s golden boy is like finding a needle in the haystack. You can never second-guess his love towards you. Chris Redfield is a man of his country, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders; much like Atlas. His missions always took him away from you for a long time, and when he returned, it gave you a sense of comfort to know that he’s back in your arms.

Chris could never read you but he trusts you with your actions and choices, much like how he trusts his comrades to have his back and follow his orders during war. The man understands you rather than being able to read you. Nevertheless, Chris showers you with endless love and affection whenever he returns from his missions. The way Chris held you close to his chest and nuzzles his nose against your hair while sleeping makes you warm-hearted. He will be given leave for quite some time before his next mission, giving the both of you the much-wanted intimacy after being separated so long. In the mornings you’d find him watching you wake from your slumber, rubbing your cheeks with his calloused hand.

“I love you, (f/n)” he said huskily, lips gleaming with his sweet smile.

“I love you too”

“I’ll make breakfast” your husband gave you a kiss on your lips, softly brushing his stubbles against your face while doing so before getting out of bed.

“My, my” you said, pleased with his nakedness. Chris gave a throaty laugh, “It’s all yours, honey” he said before leaving to the kitchen, giving you a good view of his hindquarters while doing so. A contented sigh escaped your lips as you left to clean up.

*

You crossed paths with Chris Redfield again when you were on the way to drop lunch over at Leon’s workplace. You were waiting for the elevator when he called out to you.

“(f/n)?” your ears perked in attention and saw him. “Chris, right?” you smiled and shook hands with the man. The elevator arrived and no one else but the both of you entered. “I’m surprised you still remember me despite all the time” he rubbed the back of his neck. You noticed his restrained glances towards you, trying his best to conceal the fact that he found you riveting.

“Hey, you remembered me too” you softly punched at his muscly arm. He jerked a little, caught surprise by your sudden action. The astonishment on his face slowly turned into a tender twinkle. “What’s your business here?” Chris asked, looking a little more comfortable being with you.

“I’m here to drop lunch for Leon” you answered, showing Chris the lunch bag.

“I’m here to see him too!” he beamed a bit and continued, “to talk about our upcoming mission”

*

Chris Redfield allowed the woman to exit the elevator before himself. He was interested that (f/n) knew place like the back of her hand as she scurried towards Leon’s private office.

“Leon!” Chris called while (f/n) stood next to him. The difference in size was so great that Chris Redfield could put her over his shoulder and bring her away.

Leon opened the door and didn’t expect both their presence outside his office at the same time. He thought of having lunch with (f/n) over at his office.

“Redfield” the smaller man raised his brow. “I wasn’t expecting you in like two hours” he continued.

“Well, I was in proximity—decided to finish our discussion earlier”

(f/n) looked at both men and passed the lunch bag to Leon. The presence of Chris Redfield made it difficult for them to have lunch in seclusion and to prevent the relationship from being exposed to anyone, (f/n) left.

Upon (f/n)’s departure, Chris gave a questioning look to Leon. “So—you and her?” he pointed with his index finger. The brunet sighed.

“Don’t treat me like one of your soldiers, Chris. No, there’s nothing going on between us” Leon lied through his teeth.

“What’s with the lunch bag? She knows the place well”

“You ask a lot of questions, Redfield” Leon glared before looking through the shelves to get the mission file. The question was left unanswered and a curious Captain wanting to find out the truth.

*

“Chris baby, you don’t have to prepare breakfast” you said, entering the kitchen and find your husband still stark naked and cooking. You covered your face to mask your reddening cheeks as you let out a meek laugh. “C—Chris! Put some clothes on!”

You didn’t realize the man had already approached, towering before you. His arms snaked their way around your waist. “What’s the matter? I’m your husband” he chuckled, prying your hand away to take a closer look to your face and planted a passionate kiss.

Too busy with the canoodling, you failed to notice that Chris had set you over the kitchen counter. His sex was stroking against yours through the bathrobe; his eyes clouded with inordinate lust.

“I miss you so damn much during the mission” the husky voice brought shivers down your spine. Of course, you missed him too. You longed for his warmth by your side especially on rainy days. Your heart ached for his presence in the house—you ached for your husband’s safe return.

Your hands travelled to the slit of your bathrobe, disposing the piece of dirty laundry off you. Chris bit his bottom lips, making you hotter for this man.

*

Captain Chris Redfield is like superman to his subordinates. You were told of the story of him single-handedly taking out a group of terrorists with melee attacks because he ran out of ammo. You imagined him desperately beating the shit out of the thugs with his M4 Carbine and couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Chris Redfield is steadfast, like a bull; literally and figuratively.

However, even the strongest of men must have their weakest days. Nobody knew that the formidable Captain Chris Redfield of the BSAA has a delicate heart. Nobody but you. Much like Leon, the man condemned himself over the loss of his soldiers. Chris Redfield tried his best to remain steady by the fatalities he had to face. No one bears the weight like Chris does—much like Atlas holding the weight of the world.

*

Chris Redfield came home one day—his face was void of any facial expressions. The man was somewhere far, somewhere out of reach. He dropped his duffle bag on the floor before following suit. Small sobs were heard, softly resonating through the quiet house.

(f/n) ran down, alarmed by the sudden cries and to her surprise, she found Chris curled on the floor. “Chris!” she reached out to him, holding the man in her arms. Unable to get him up, (f/n) joined him lying down on the floor. “Baby, what’s wrong?” she asked, tugging on the hand that was covering his face, trying to fend off the uncontrollable tears.

“I failed as a captain, (f/n)” his voice broke. “No captain would be leading their men to their deaths” his cries became harder to control. (y/n) could see his tears dripping on the hardwood floor. She gave up pulling his hand away and kissed it instead. Her hands ran through his soft hair and rubbed his back after.

“Chris—they wouldn’t put you in command if they didn’t think you could lead the team. They entrusted you—no life was lost in vain” (y/n) whispered, carefully choosing her words in hopes that it could bring him solace. The sobbing eventually came to a stop and he slowly shifted his hand away from his face. It broke (y/n)’s heart to see him in that state.

There were no words between them—but there was a mutual understanding that existed. (y/n)’s fingers trailed on his jaw and to his cheeks, gently rubbing the tears away.

*

You gasped as a digit slipped into your slick cavern. A grin was plastered across Chris’ face when he found out how wet you were. “I didn’t remember having a foreplay” he withdrew his finger to which you whimpered at the absence. Your wetness was then licked off his fingers. The smug smile never left his lips as he brought the finger back into your pussy, this time there were two. Chris’ index and middle fingers made scissoring motions along with his thumb rubbing your pearl while the free hand was pinching your nipples.

You could only moan at the intense sensation he was giving you. “Did you miss me?” he asked, fingers still prodding steadily within you. You could only manage more moans but that didn’t satisfy him as an answer. His fingering came to an abrupt stop, making you whine and looked at him with pleading eyes. “I asked you a question. Answer me” Chris said in a commanding manner. You could feel yourself seeping wet from his authority.

“I…I missed you…” you answered; your hand reaching out to your entrance, wanting to go on with the progress. Heck, if he didn’t want to continue, you were going to finish yourself in front of him. Chris smacked your hand away and tutted. “I’m here now, there’s no use for self-pleasure” he said before positioning his face against your cunt.

He licked your slit entrance with vigour; his tongue slipping in and out of your wetness. You squirmed when he plunged two fingers into your pussy and Chris held you down with his left arm pressed against your abdomen. Chris’ constant fingering and licking gave you tingles all over and you could feel a ball building inside you but it all collapsed when he stopped.

“Why did you stop?” you cried at your husband in desperation. “Because there’s something better for you to cum with” he held his cock in his hand, giving a few taps on your pussy and gave a suggestive look. “Is there anything you want?” he asked. You groaned.

“Please?” you asked, pulling the side of your pussy as an invitation request. The man chuckled, not wanting to tease you any further. Chris positioned his cock at your entrance and you curved your back in response to the presence of his huge member. No matter how many times you had sex with him, it’ll still take a while for you to adjust to his substantial size. The second when he felt you coming back from your high, he immediately thrusted, leaving you no room to breathe. He reached out to your clit, giving it a sensual rub as he jackhammered you into oblivion. 

The quiet room was filled with nothing but moans and sighs and the lewd sound of skin slapping against each other. It turned you on more when you heard his moans escaping his lips. “F—fuck! You’re so tight” he groaned, repetitively hitting against your sweet spot. Just when you thought you couldn’t feel more pleasure, Chris lifted you weightless from the kitchen counter and fucked you in a standing position. Gravity gave Chris a hand in slamming his cock further and harder inside you, making you scream in pain and pleasure. You felt the ball again and this time it was bigger. “Chris!” you called out to your husband.

“Mmhmm?” he responded, pounding into you still. His dick felt great inside and you never wanted the pleasure to end. “I’m—I’m coming” you panted, clawing on his bare back and tightened your legs around his waist. “Say that again, _louder_ ” he ordered.

“I’M COMING!!!” you cried. It seemed to have fuelled your husband’s primal side and every thrust became more intense as you came closer to your climax. You could hear Chris’ heavy huffs, trying his best to maintain his composure and not falling as the both of you raced towards your ends.

“Oh god!” you groaned. You could feel Chris close to cumming through his desperation in holding onto you. You mewled when you reached your end and inside, you could feel his cock pulsating, releasing his seed into you. 

“Fuck” he sighed; his cock still buried within your cunt. Chris was still standing but you could sense that he felt a little light-headed from all the fucking. You both shared a kiss before he placed you back on the kitchen counter.

“Looks like I need to mop the floor” you said as you spotted the drips of cum on the ground. “Eh, it’s worth the good time” Chris shrugged.

“Are you on the pill?” he asked to which you nod.

“And we’ll be having bacon coal for breakfast” Chris showed you the black piece of meat on the frying pan.

*


	4. Making The Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story of Chris' courtship. Leon wasn't too happy about it but pretended that he was okay. Smut from the start!

“Ahnn—Leon…” your moan became music to the brunet’s ears. “Yes, (f/n)?” the man asked, keeping a slow pace on his thrusts. Leon was always a sensual lover and keeps a gentle pace and speed up whenever necessary. He wasn’t quick to finish as he wants you to fully savour the feeling of his cock inside you, as well as your walls massaging him. It was like scratching an itch through sex.

One of Leon’s favourite position during sex is the lotus; it provides intimacy because the both of you are facing each other. He supported you during sex by lifting and pulling you down towards his member. Leon nuzzled against your chest before giving swift licks on your left nipple. One of his arms supported your back whilst the other was playing with your breast. He slowly brings about the mood and you felt lewd from the obscene squelches originating from your pussy. Leon hummed, enjoying every second of your carnal activity. His pace fastened a little, making you produce louder moans as his cock hits your cervix repeatedly. You dug your fingers on his shoulders, making the man groan. Damn, even his groan is sexy. You love the slow love-making but you had wanted to come badly. Leaning against Leon, you whispered to his ear. “Fuck me harder, _please_ ” you pled. You could feel his smile against your shoulder, to which he replied “With pleasure”.

You lost your mind when he slammed you down against his cock and shifted positions to missionary. Leon was already plunging into you over and over again before you could even process the situation. Without knowing, you were already a hot moaning mess which made Leon more motivated to give you the mindblowing climax you so deserve. The man picked up the pace and the sound of skin hitting skin grew louder. His breaths and yours grew shorter and you could feel Leon’s cock getting bigger inside you; a sign that he was close. Unable to hold back any longer, his thrusts became inconsistent.

“I’m coming!” you cried, feeling a jolt throughout your whole body. “I know, babe—I know” he held your cheek and gave you a kiss before delivering his final thrusts. Leon pulled out, not wanting to release so much cum into you. You felt your pussy throbbing, probably breathing for air as you do.

Leon threw himself on the space next to you. “You sure do want it rough nowadays” he said with a teasing smile that made you flush. “You don’t have to give in” you answered. He turned to face you and kissed your forehead. “I want to—to make you feel good” he stated, drawing circles on your shoulder blade.

A phone call.

Leon frowned at the interruption of your time together. He looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. “If it isn’t Chris Redfield” he left the call to voicemail and continued snuggling with you.

“Y’know—he’s showing interest towards you” Leon mentioned while breathing against your neck. “What did you say?” you asked, kissing the palm of his hands.

“Nothing, really… We didn’t make _this_ official—There’s no line to cross or anything” Leon said absent-mindedly. It hurt your feelings that he didn’t at least try to be a little defensive towards you. After all, you both did have _something_ ; whatever _it_ is.

*

You received a text from Chris days after you crossed paths with him. He is cute, even in text messages. Chris is like a big cuddly bear to you.

**_Is this (y/n)? This is Chris Redfield. -CR_ **

You giggled at the text he had sent. It felt like an official text message with his initials at the end. You replied: **_Yes_**

Moments later, a reply: **_I was thinking—if you’d like to go out sometime? -CR_**

You stopped at your tracks. Should you be going out with Chris Redfield? You were unsure where your relationship with Leon is heading. You both never talked about it—it wasn’t a sore subject or anything. It just seemed like a distant topic that exists once in a while and disappears. You tapped on your phone, replying to Chris’ text. Why not try to go out with him as friends? It doesn’t hurt to have a new associate, right?

*

You and Leon were at the couch, watching World War Z. He grimaced at the sight of the zombies—it was as if his hatred towards zombies is deeply ingrained in his DNA. You were lying on his lap with his hand resting on your body.

“Why can’t we watch other movies, (f/n)?” Leon asked, looking away at the parts where the zombies were chasing after the doctor. “We can” you replied, exiting to the main menu and handed the remote for him to choose a movie.

**Beep.** A text message on your phone.

Curious, Leon also looked at the text which you had received. It was unusual for you to get texts at night. Usually your workplace would text either really late at night or really early in the morning.

“What is Redfield doing in your inbox?” Leon asked, looking through the list of movies on the screen.

“Well, he texted me the other day. Apparently, Tina also left a paper in the car for him” you answered, tapping on your phone.

“Took him that long to text you, huh?” Leon raised his brow, deep in question.

“He didn’t feel like it was right until he met me again at your workplace”

“What a gentleman” he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. You were wondering if the man felt jealous, so you popped the question.

“Why would I? It’s not like we’re together _together_ ”

Again, his answer hurt you deeply. You kept silent, to which he noticed. “It’s better that we remain detached in a _way_. You can be safe too—and I will have nothing in my records” he added, in hopes to make you feel better. You did, a little—the fact that he wanted you safe meant he cared. Once again, the lingering question of your relationship with Leon made its appearance and departed as quickly as it came.

*

You found yourself at some Italian restaurant named Gastro Saucer. Where did Chris come up with a place with a funny name, you wonder. Chris mentioned that he will run a little late but you could come first under the reservation he had made earlier. It had a long list of menus with fancy names of food. Garnish? Why not topped? Or sprinkled? You were trying to choose the cheapest meal to order.

“I’m sorry for being late” you heard Chris pulled the chair across from you and took a seat. He was wearing a short sleeved tactical combat shirt and cargo pants. The shirt complimented his muscles perfectly, giving a good definition of his upper body shape. Chris smelled good despite the evident sweat at his temples. He had the fresh smell of Earth after rain paired with the scent of wood; something like Cedarwood, you thought. You wondered if this is his natural scent.

“It’s alright—I wasn’t here for long” you assured the man. He seemed to have rushed from his workplace just to get to you. You felt appreciated over his efforts to have made the night to happen.

“I’m sorry that I’m not well-dressed for this” he apologized.

“Hey—I’m sure with that shirt, the men here will be jealous, and their dates’ mouth water”

Chris had a good laugh at your statement. You thought it sounded cute. “What about you? Does your mouth water?” he asked.

“I need to be better dehydrated for that” you both continued laughing, attracting a few attentions at the tables nearby. Not that it mattered. Both of you had a great time.

*

“Here’s me” you said, occasionally stealing glances of Chris while doing so. “I’d love to do this again” the man said, burying his hands into his pockets. You were convinced his cheeks had reddened but it’s probably because it was cold.

“Me too” you nodded, agreeing to his notion. This time, he caught your gaze and there was that smile again. “Stay safe, Chris” you bid, pausing slightly before letting his name go loose from your lips. He gave a curt nod and gave a nervous pat on your shoulder before leaving.

*

The space was silent but you could feel that Leon was there by the bottle of liquor on the kitchen counter. You found Leon comfortably lying on the bed, fast asleep. He must’ve been exhausted from all the work. Not wanting to wake him, you proceeded to the bathroom to have a brisk shower.

“You’re back” his voice said from the bedroom. The sound of the shower must’ve woken him. “Yes” you replied, lathering your body with shower gel.

You could see Leon’s shape leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom through the steamed glass. Judging from his posture, he probably had his arms folded.

You exited the shower after washing off the bubbles and headed towards the mirror to take a look at your face. The brunet reached out, hugging your figure from behind and resting his head by the crook of your neck. “How was the date?” he exhaled, placing small kisses on your skin. His skin was cold; Leon probably blasted the aircon in the bedroom.

“It was good” was your answer without further explanation. ‘Was Chris nice to you?” another inquiry. He was slowly swaying your body left and right in the embrace.

“Uhuh” you affirmed, checking your face for any blemishes. His arms around your waist tightened and the reflection of the man in the mirror looked like he was desolate. You turned, cupping Leon’s face in your hands. His eyes constantly shifted, not knowing where to look. “Leon” you paused, busy catching his gaze and continued when you did.

“If you don’t want me to go out with Chris, tell me” you softly said, tips your noses pressed against each other. Deep inside your heart, you hoped that he would say no and once and for all, giving you clarity on the relationship.

But those words never came out.

Leon held your wrists in his hands and gave you a peck on the forehead prior to returning to the bed. You were uncertain of what to feel, being torn between two men.

*

A travelling carnival came visiting the city and you couldn’t mask your enthusiasm. You always wanted to go to one and that weekend could be your chance.

Leon groaned in dismissal when you proposed the idea. He disliked crowded places and so do you—but once in a while shouldn’t hurt. “Come on, Leon! You’re free” you said. His brows furrowed while maintaining his gaze towards you. He sighed after a while in thought. “I’ll think about it”. You pouted your lips in response.

“Guess I’ll most probably go alone” you muttered.

 **Beep.** A text message from Chris Redfield. You picked up your phone.

**There’s a carnival in town. Do you want to go? -CR**

Leon noticed your stifled smile which brought forth his attention. “Let me guess—Redfield asked you out to the carnival” Leon inquired as he covered the chicken breasts with breadcrumbs. His eyes still locked on you while his hands were working on dinner.

“Yeah”

His response was merely a raised brow.

*

“Leon, I’m going now” you announced your departure by the door. Looks like Leon wasn’t joining after all. “Wait!” Leon called, stopping you before you could even reach the doorknob. The man gave you a hug and buried his face by your neck. His hands found their way to your buttocks, firming squeezing the soft globes. There was a pinching pain by your neck to which you ignored. He let go and gave you a quick kiss, telling you to take care during your _date_.

*

“I got us tickets!” Chris waved the small papers in the air by the time he caught sight of you. the man had a black long-sleeved turtleneck paired with grey joggers. How can he look so good? The joggers were especially tight around his crotch area, making you gulp at the sight.

“(f/n), are you okay?” a concerned expression was drawn across his face. You were perplexed until Chris reached out to caress your neck. “There’s a bruise there” he stated, still concerned.

You were cursing Leon internally for being a sneaky bastard by leaving a hickey on your neck. “I’m fine. Need my iron pills” you gave a nervous laugh. Chris returned the laugh, but the worry still remained. Without further ado, the both of you entered the carnival.

*

The both of them had just exited the spinning teacups. (f/n) was a little unsteady and had to lean against Chris for support. He’d gotten her a cotton candy because it looked cute. The distance between the both of them had reduced. She thought of how good he smelled and pressed her nose against his arm to inhale the scent.

“Chris Redfield—and (f/n), surprised to see you both here” a familiar voice said. (f/n) couldn’t believe the man who was standing before her.

“Hey, Leon” Chris greeted and they both had a bro handshake upon meeting. Leon gave the female a quick wink that was unnoticeable by Chris. After a while of conversing, Leon shrugged and suggested, “Why don’t we play parlour games together?”

*

Leon couldn’t stay at home while (f/n) was out having a nice date with Chris Redfield. Chris Redfield? The European ladies man? Leon recalled the time when Chris’ letter was passed around the office back during his rookie days. Leon couldn’t find peace of mind so he left to the carnival.

*

Leon was walking alongside both Chris and (f/n); his eyes looking at them, mostly focusing on her. “What do you want to play?” Chris asked, slightly leaned towards her direction. She shrugged. “Anything is fine”.

Leon distracted their attention by pointing out to the stall with the airguns.

“(f/n), wanna watch us in action?” Leon gleamed as he ran towards the stall’s direction. Chris tilted his head, indicating that they should move together with the man in the leather jacket. (f/n) witnessed the two men playing—more like competing to get a good brush on their ego. Everyone that passed by had stopped, watching them in content. Both of them made good shots, treating the game like target practice. The man at the stall looked defeated when the both of them had finished shooting down everything, wasting not one chance. People around them cheered, to which both men paid no mind.

“So—what can we get?” Chris rested both his hands on his waist, looking at the stall keeper in question. Leon joined at his side with folded arms. “Anything—anything you want” the man replied, as if he were threatened. The sight of it made (f/n) hold back a giggle. They both simultaneously turned to look at her, indicating a question of which prize she wants to take home. Naturally, she chosen the biggest teddy bear; almost the size of both men.

(f/n) was carrying the big bear as they walked, and by the looks of it, she was enveloped by the bear. “(f/n), I can carry it” Chris offered but she refused, wanting to hold onto the bear. “We could have everything from the stall” Leon said, arms still folded.

“Then how’d you suggest we bring it back?” Chris asked, his brows furrowed.

“With our best”

The two men bickered as the three of them were headed to the exit. (f/n) chuckled, indirectly drawing both attention to her. They both thought how adorable she looked with that gigantic teddy bear in her arms.

“Well—I’m off” Leon patted on the bigger man’s back and waved goodbye to them both. Leon thought of how happy she looked when she was spending time with Chris Redfield. He seemed capable enough to make her contented and doesn’t hesitate to shower her with attention.

*


	5. Taking Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! And I do apologize for my poor writing.

It was something common for you to come back from a date with Chris Redfield to spend your time at home with Leon Scott Kennedy. It was a circle that has been ongoing for months. Surprisingly, Chris never asked to enter your house. Perhaps he didn’t want to intrude. Never once you wished one man to be the other. Leon is always Leon to you and Chris is always Chris; you never hoped otherwise.

You woke with Leon spooning your bare body. You scrutinized his features, pushing the locks of hair aside. The man was in a relaxed state, his chest slowly moved up and down. A low guttural laugh shook you out of your thoughts and found him smiling at the sight of you.

“Good morning, sweetheart” he greeted, giving soft caresses on your cheek. He moved closer and gave you a deep morning kiss; his arms pulling you towards him. You both shared giggles in the kiss. “What do you want for breakfast?” he asked, still having you within his tight embrace. “Green eggs and ham?” you asked innocently and burst into laughter. “Green eggs and ham it is” Leon replied, ready to get out of bed.

**Beep.** A text message.

Leon looked at you as he looked for his boxers. “Crown jewel of BSAA?” he asked, putting on his undergarment the moment he found it. “Yeah”

“Redfield wants another date?” another inquiry. You turned to look at the facial expressions present on his features. “If you’re wondering what I’m feeling—I’m fine” he said in a flat tone and left to the kitchen.

Chris’ text was left unanswered as you left to join Leon in the kitchen.

“Look, Leon—if you don’t want me to go…”

“It doesn’t bother me” he cut you off, his voice a few octaves higher. “But you seem upset…” you trailed off, eyes still fixated on him. The man sighed, throwing the bacon into the pan. He went to the refrigerator to take four eggs, cracking them open inside the pan together with the bacon. “Leon…” you urged him to talk. Leon turned to face you, lips in a flat line but his eyes were deep in thought. The man gets a foul mood every single time when Chris asked you out for a date.

“It’s just how I look” he answered, avoiding to answer your question. You gave up in persuading him. Breakfast was quiet but his mood lightened up after the both of you had a relaxing bath together.

*

Dates with Chris became more frequent. The man is always very eager to see you, and you were happy to be taken out. It felt different than how it was with Leon. There wasn’t any freedom of expressing affections in public when it came to Leon. You couldn’t hold his hands in public—or heck, even dine in public. People just knew you both as close acquaintances. Kennedy is a very sneaky man when it comes to spending time with you—in turn making you feel like a secret. Were he trying to keep the both of you from the world, or the world from the both of you? It was a constant battle, having to face these questions, and you’d rather have it buried in the back of your mind, pretending that they never existed.

Times spent with Leon lessened—mostly seeing each other in the dark of the night, or early in the morning; either at his place or yours. He didn’t say much regarding your absence. He’d treat it like something normal; spending time with you when you’re there and just went on with his life without a single fret when you aren’t.

*

It was Memorial Day and you were over at Leon’s, staying in during the holiday. He was supposed to visit the cemeteries and memorials but he decided not to. It was hard for Leon to be there since he has difficulties in providing comfort and commiserate towards the grieving families. Chris on the other hand was actively visiting the memorials of his fallen comrades, giving consolation to the bereaved.

**I’ll come back to you once I’m done visiting the families. -CR** ; a text from Chris.

You looked over at Leon who was drinking from his flask, eyes still fixated on the television.

**Okay** ; you replied the text. You snuggled up to Leon and stretched your legs to the empty side of the sofa. He gave you a small smile; just merely a curve at the end of his lips. He seemed bothered about something; you could tell.

“You’ve had a lot of those awful dates with Chris lately” he started and trailed off at the end of his sentence, trying to find the words to say. “Did you have fun?” he raised his brow, looking down at you who was comfortably using his thighs as pillows. You pursed your lips, not sure of what to answer. Of course, you had fun with Chris—but you were there with Leon. Heck, you weren’t gonna talk about another guy in front of him; especially NOT Chris Redfield. You’ve been able to tell that the both of them have got some kind of rivalry going on, probably ever since they knew each other. Or at least, Leon was the only one that was all fired up in the competition.

“Did you have fun?” Leon inquired again, stressing every word in the sentence.

“Yes…” you replied in a small voice. The man exhaled, putting his flask aside and turned off the television. You turned your head to face his toned abdomen, your nose brushing against his dark blue shirt. Closing your eyes, you took in his aroma; the coolness of mint with a tinge of citrus and sweet musk.

“Chris asked me for an opinion regarding something” Leon said, breaking the silence. You sat up, facing him and tilted your head slightly to stipulate a question.

“What did he _ask_ you, Leon?” your hand reached out to his, to which he pulled away before contact was made. He pinched the bridge of his nose, in consideration whether or not to tell you. Leon exuded a sigh, paused before proceeding to tell you.

“Chris asked if he should as you to be _his_ girlfriend”

You stood up, standing right in front, scrutinizing his unreadable features. “What did you say to him?” you questioned; hands balled up in a fist.

“I told him you are good—” before he could brush on the details, you demanded a straight answer. “I told him I _agree_ ” his voice heightened.

The room was quiet. You could only hear your desperate breaths of wanting to release, of wanting to scream at Leon and tell him to speak his truth to Chris.

“ _Why,_ why did you say that?” you bit your lip, holding back the tears that were coming. “Because you’re so happy with him” was his simple reply. “What if I wanted to be with you?” the man scoffed, putting his head against his hands.

“He can make you happy”

Angry, you held his chin up to look at you. “I thought you _loved_ me” you said in defeat, tears already falling off your face, like a broken dam. Leon held your hands into his, eyes still fixated on your own orbs. Your hands were brought closer to his face and a gentle kiss was planted upon each one.

“I _do_. Which is why Chris is good for you”

Your heart didn’t break—hell, it twisted and turned, hurting you in places you didn’t think it would hurt. Yes, you’ll come back around in one piece, but the part that was twisted and turned won’t ever feel the same.

“You said I was cowardly—but you are. You never dared to take me out to the world. All you did was hid me from it”

And you left. And you left.

*


	6. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon is such a dog. Smut up ahead! Mentions of Wesker.

It was among friends when Chris Redfield decided to break the question to her. His unit, as well as Leon’s had not long returned from a mission with zero casualties. Everyone was happily celebrating at the bar they frequent and you were surprised when Chris went down on one knee and took out a ring. Every jaw in the room dropped, even yours. Nobody expected the captain to be so bold by proposing in front of everyone.

As your eyes scanned the room, you took a glance at Leon leaning against the bar with a bottle of liquor in one hand and a glass in another. His lips were flat and his eyes were void of emotions.

“(f/n), will you marry me?” Chris held your left hand and an embarrassed smile was plastered across your face. You’ve been with Chris for years ever since what happened between you and Leon. It was only fair that he asked your hand in marriage, it was about time to start a life together.

You took another glance of Leon who gave you a curt nod the moment he caught your gaze, and you returned to Chris who was keenly waiting on your response. “Yes—I do” the man beamed with utter joy.

“To future Mr and Mrs Redfield!” Leon toasted, to which everyone joined.

*

Leon approached the both you and Chris, and he gave a hug to his friend. “Congratulations on the both of you” he wished.

“Thanks, Leon” Chris nodded.

“Captain! Damian and Nadia are calling out for you” DC waved his hands. They were huddling around the pool table and had wanted to spend time with their captain. Chris gave a quick pat on Leon’s shoulder before excusing himself. You were left with Leon.

Years had passed but the both of you managed to pick things up again. There wasn’t any talking at first—just simply acknowledging each other’s presence in quietude. Honestly, it was Chris that got the both of you to start talking to each other again. Innocent Chris thought that the both of you had a minor spat and encouraged conversations.

“How’s things going on with Chris?” Leon asked, looking at you with a slight concern in his face. You showed him the ring on your left hand. “What do you think?” you asked in a sarcastic tone. He could only afford a mocking chuckle.

“What about you?” you questioned in return.

“Same old same old”

You showed him your empty glass and headed to the punch bowl to take some more drinks. Realizing that they’ve moved it to the back, you went looking. Leon was avidly pursuing you from behind.

You saw the barkeep in the kitchen and motioned your glass for more drinks to be sent out front. The corner was secluded and you felt Leon pressing against you. Your eyes looked up at him, his face evident with melancholy. “Leon—what’s going on?” your breath hitched in nervousness.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been this close to you” he whispered at the side of your ears, giving you goosebumps all over. “Leon!” you raised your voice, but managed to keep it down to avoid attention. “I’m going to get _married_ with Chris” you softly said in response.

“I know” he breathed on your neck, slowly moving to your face and placed a kiss on your lips. It felt surreal, having Leon so close to you after a very long time. The kiss broke and he showed a teasing smile. “You could’ve pushed away” he said and left you astounded at the corner, still trying to grasp the situation.

*

The wedding came not long after Chris’ proposal. With his ongoing missions and all, it was wise for the wedding to take place earlier otherwise there wouldn’t be any time available for the both of you to do the celebration. Chris had asked Leon to be best man, Claire as your bridesmaid and Rebecca to become the officiator. You didn’t know what to do after the kiss you shared with Leon back then. You weren’t revolted by it, but rather it gave you a warm feeling of nostalgia.

You were sitting in front of the mirror with your corset and underwear on. The wedding isn’t going to start anytime soon and you can rehearse your wedding vows in front of the mirror. A sigh escaped and you heard the door click behind you.

“Claire!” another click goes unnoticeable by you.

“Can I run the vows by you?” you asked, unbothered to look.

You froze when you heard Leon’s voice saying, “Sure”. He was there standing behind you, all handsome with his tuxedo and bowtie. He had a smirk playing on his lips and he went down on your eye-level.

“Go on, _start_ ” he ordered, his gaze piercing on you.

You looked down at your paper and started, “Remember that when your skies are dark and empty—” Leon came nearer, your noses brushing against each other. Your heartbeat quickened. “I’ll promise to put up the stars—ah!” Leon’s hand was travelling up your abdomen, his face buried at your neck. “Continue” the man growled. You obliged.

“I will become the wind—” you hitched as he slowly unravelled the strings to your corset, your breasts gradually emerged from its tight prison.

“To blow the embers of the flame… that’ll—” Leon cupped one of your breasts in his hands and the other playing your nipple. “Continue” he nibbled your earlobes, his hum vibrating against your skin. You gulped. “That’ll guide your way home”

You yelped when you feel his mouth taking ownership of your nipples, licking them wet. He gently nibbled on your bud, urging you to continue. You were sprawled acrosss the floor with him on top. It was unfair that he was all clothed and you were half naked. It annoyed you that you liked it—and it was unfair to Chris; the man that you were going to stand on the aisle.

“This vow…w—will bind us in mortal flesh” you supressed your cries, writhing under Leon. “Mmhmm” he replied, his response causing yet another vibration but this time on your sensitive nub, causing it to erect. “Till the end…takes us…” you breathed in. “Do we stay” exhale. Leon gave you a passionate kiss before getting up and helped you with the corset.

“You look beautiful, bride-to-be” a contented smile was spread on his face. Leon was pleased with himself, with the way he made you feel—the way he left you entangled.

*

“Sweetheart, slow down” Chris gave a nervous chuckle as you jumped on him, long after the wedding ceremony had ended and the both of you were in the complimentary hotel room. You were thirsting for release ever since Leon had left you on wildfire. Thankfully you were already married, and it was a great place on a soft and bouncy hotel bed.

Chris held you by your shoulders, slowing you down as he closed the room door behind the both of you. “(f/n), slow down” he attempted to suppress your desire and seated you down at the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry” you apologized, looking on the floor, mortified.

“It’s okay” the man assured you it was alright. He traced circles on your shoulder blade and lightly leaned against your back, scruff brushed against your soft skin. The fire inside you was still burning strongly and you were frantic, wanting so much to relief yourself of the lusty shackles that have been holding you back.

“Since you’re so hot right now, I don’t think it’ll be a problem for us to consummate” Chris smiled, his eyes were honest and pure; you felt bad for being the pervert. “It’s okay—we don’t…” you were cut midsentence by his lips pressing against yours. Chris’ hands pushed your dress off, slowly undressing you. Before you were an enormous man who beats the shit out of terrorists—and you’re glad to be placed within his embrace.

“You’re already wet…” Chris was surprised to find you already pooling at your core. He took his chance and pushed his middle finger in, sliding ever so easily—causing you to moan and your toes to curl in pleasure. Another digit came joining in, causing you to squirm in ecstasy under his touch. Chris’ fingers pumped consistently, and spreading his fingers inside every now and then, making you into a mewling mess. You arched your back, close to release when his fingers withdrew.

“Chrisssssss…” you whimpered, in grief of the loss of contact and stimulation. “Patience” he carried you on one arm and plumped a pillow in the other, before placing you on the bed. Chris took another pillow in possession and positioned it under your buttocks to give him a better angle. You groaned—if you were a time bomb, you would’ve exploded.

You heard unzipping and found Chris had strewn his clothes on the floor. He was on his knees, positioned in front of you. You could sense something feral within him—an untameable side of his was uncovered. Chris was breathing heavily as he neared you.

You couldn’t keep your eyes off his engorged length; a thick fat girth ready to savagely ravish you. You licked your lips, ready to savour the meal as he pushed one of your legs aside, allowing entrance to his cock.

“Ready?” his voice gruffy. You nodded in anticipation. It wasn’t a slow entry, but rather an intrusive one that immediately hit your spot. You wailed in pain and pleasure, at the intensity of his single thrust. You squeezed his arm, indicating that you were alright to continue, to which he nods and started pumping in and out of you. This time it was a gentler pace, but with still precision as Chris repeatedly hits your sweet spot. Your limbs turned to jelly and could only manage to rock your hips in tandem to his thrusts.

A low growl emanated from Chris as he starts to slowly stagger, his thrusts out of rhythm. His position shifted slightly, positioning his arms at both sides of your head. It gave him a better access point to which it required lesser effort.

“Ba—baby…I’m…” you couldn’t form any string of words for all that mattered. Chris leaned towards you. “I know, sweetheart… I know” he whispered and gave you a kiss before giving a few last pumps he could afford before the both of you culminated. You saw fireworks and could feel your body was going in ache in the next few days having to be fucked so hard by Chris Redfield.

*current time*

You had been almost eight weeks pregnant and managed to get DNA test results roughly a week ago. You couldn’t believe it and started buying pregnancy tests again to try—the results remained positive. The DNA test result envelope was neatly placed on the dining table and you were bewildered by what was contained inside it.

*slight flashback*

The pregnancy made you happy and had went to the women’s clinic to do a check-up. Just for fun, you had requested the doctor to do a DNA paternity test with Chris’ DNA that was made available by the BSAA for you to use.

Within the next two days, you received the DNA test results and was happy to open it—but the results proven otherwise. There was only one conclusion—that Leon was the father to the baby.

Ever since you were married with Chris Redfield, Leon started to come back around. It wasn’t something you want—but you didn’t reject it either. In the end, you started to wonder why did you let him in. Or why did you marry Chris Redfield. Many things went through your head. You didn’t want to hurt either men as you love both of them individually.

Sometimes Chris would invite Leon over along with a few close friends, to which Leon took the advantage of pleasing himself by teasing you. It was hard to resist his attractive nature—the both of you are like opposite sides of the magnet, always coming back to each other no matter how far apart you both got.

The brunet would also come by at times when Chris was out on missions—giving the both of you a more heightened sense of warmth. That was probably the time when Leon got you knocked up. You and your husband had an intense lovemaking the night before he left for the mission—and Leon came into the picture, bringing food the following day and stayed over for a couple of days before returning to work.

It felt strange to you—how much Leon’s paid attention in the time you’re another man’s wife than when you were his. Why couldn’t it just work out before? It could’ve prevented any of these.

You picked up the phone and started dialling Leon’s phone number.

“Yeah, (f/n)?” he answered.

“Leon!” the man was surprised at your sudden loudness.

“What’s the matter, (f/n)?” he asked. You could feel your heart racing.

“(f/n), are you okay!?” his voice a little concerned.

“Could you please come by?” you finally managed to say something.

“Sure thing—anything you want?” he asked. Leon usually grabs food for the both of you to eat and was making sure he’s not missing anything before meeting up with you.

“No, it’s okay”

“Alright, I’ll come soon”

*

You slid the envelope to Leon to inspect. “What is this?” he inquired; brows furrowed. “Look inside” was your reply. The man opened the envelope and pulled out a slip of paper. His brows furrowed further, analysing the piece of paper and a look of surprise came up his face. “You—you’re pregnant with my child?” he asked, a little breathless. You nodded.

Leon felt a little happy that there is a Kennedy bloodline incoming—but this was an insult right on Chris’ face. (f/n) was supposed to carry the Redfield’s bloodline, not the Kennedy’s. How will Chris handle the betrayal?

Despite Leon’s immoral act of meeting (f/n) behind Chris that even resulted to her pregnancy, he decided that he needs to be truthful regarding the matter. Be it if Chris Redfield hated him, but Chris doesn’t deserve to eat the lies.

“We have to tell Chris the truth” Leon said to you, obviously the man had made up his mind. You were still juggling your choices; you didn’t want to break Chris’ heart by revealing the truth to him. You just couldn’t.

“(f/n)” Leon called, to which you looked at him in attention. “We need to tell him the truth” the man firmly tells you.

*current time*

“Babe, I’m home” your husband’s voice echoed across the house. You ran towards him and lunged into his open arms. “You must’ve missed me a lot, hmm?” he weaved his fingers into your hair as he took a whiff of your scent.

“Of course” you giggled, almost forgetting about your pregnancy result. It came back to your attention when Chris asked what was the envelope you were holding.

Chris looked worn out and war torn but he still managed to come home because you were waiting on him. He must’ve been exhausted from all the fights he’d been through. Despite such conditions, your husband still managed a tired smile which put an ache to your heart. You couldn’t stomach telling him the truth so you lied through your teeth.

“I’m pregnant” you showed him the pregnancy test and his facial expressions quickly changed. It turned from tired to joyful. You could feel his exuberance through and through. In a split second, Chris picked you up and twirled the both of you around out of happiness.

You tapped on his arm a few times. “Chris—I know you’re happy but I’m getting nauseous” you held onto your chest. He apologized and quickly placed you down, kissing your forehead on the process.

“Let me unpack and take a quick shower—then I’ll give loads of love to my wife” he smiled and ran with light steps towards the bedroom.

You couldn’t bear it. You couldn’t break his heart—not Chris Redfield. You knew deep inside; he is capable of being a great father and he will love the baby as his own.

*

“Good morning, Leon. What a surprise to see you here. Passing up your mission reports?” Chris asked upon spotting the brunet around his office. Leon acknowledged Chris’ presence by waving at him and shook his head. “I’m here to see you” Leon buried his hands into his pockets.

“Hey—do you know that (f/n) is pregnant?” Chris’ face beamed again, looking radiant as ever.

_‘she didn’t tell him, huh’_ Leon thought to himself. He understood why (f/n) decided not to. Chris Redfield isn’t someone you wanted to cross because he will go after you no matter what. The man is stubborn—or a nice word for it is that Chris Redfield is a very resolute man. But the truth is the truth and it was time for Leon to approach it.

“Chris—(f/n) is not pregnant with your child” Leon said, looking at Chris—to which the bigger man turned and stared at him, trying to understand what Leon was saying.

“What do you mean?” Chris’ voice was low, almost in a growl. He looked like a towering beast, scowling at his friend.

“I’m the father” Leon finally said, after a few moments of silence. There weren’t any words, any response.

And there’s the sudden strike on Leon’s jaw, delivered by BSAA’s ultimate. Leon was momentarily blinded by the sudden hit and got up again. He was ready to receive as many blows needed from Chris Redfield because he deserved it. (f/n) doesn’t deserve his doubts because of her naivete in loving both men.

“Leon—you.fucking.bastard” Chris pulled Leon by the collar and raised him in the air. With his free hand, he jabbed Leon again. Chris’ subordinates were surprised and quickly pulled them apart—preventing Chris from possibly killing his friend. “Don’t fight, captain!” they pulled Chris’ muscular arms away from grabbing Leon.

“You’re lucky, Kennedy” Chris snarled. Leon spat the blood out of his mouth.

A phone call. It was Hunnigan. Leon picked it up to answer.

“Leon! Leon! Thank god you answered!” she said in a panic tone.

“What’s the matter, Hunnigan?”

“We’ve found Albert Wesker’s trail” she stated.

“What!?” even Chris was stunned by the news from Hunnigan.

“Hunnigan, where is he?”

They heard the clacking of the keyboard and Hunnigan started to read out an address name. Both men couldn’t believe their ears upon hearing it.

“It’s my house…” Chris said in almost a whisper. The two men quickly went in pursuit of Albert Wesker and they hoped that nothing bad had happened to (f/n). The rest of the BSAA followed, right after they had prepared equipment required to surround Wesker.

*

Upon arrival, what they found brought them despair. The front door was broken and inside shown signs of struggle—on the carpet, furniture,… (f/n) must’ve been horrified when they came to take her.

The house was surrounded within a minute but it was to no avail. Wesker had left, bringing (f/n) together with him. “I swear to god! I’m gonna kill Wesker!” Chris punched on the light utility vehicle, denting it.

“Hunnigan—is there any more trails of Wesker?” Leon asked. “I’m afraid not, but I will keep on trying” Hunnigan said and Leon disconnected the call after. He then approached Chris, checking on him.

“Why aren’t you upset, Kennedy!?” Chris roared. He had wanted to beat the fuck out of Leon so bad but it wouldn’t change a thing. (f/n) was missing and they needed a lead so bad.

“I’m upset, Redfield! Doesn’t mean that I gotta destroy stuffs! (f/n) needs us! I need you to clear your mind!” Leon tugged onto Chris’ collar and started shaking the man. It calmed Chris down. After a while, he started to speak again.

“You’re right, Leon. We need to address this matter to higher up” Chris suggested and Leon agreed to it.

*


	7. Dangerous Waters: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapters and I've separated it into two parts. It might still be long. You might feel uncomfortable with what's happening up ahead so I suggest just scroll through to where it isn't intense. Anyway, enjoy!!!

You woke, finding yourself in a white room and strapped to a bed. A blond man was seated at the edge of the bed; he was wearing a black wraparound sunglass and clad in black. A small smirk played at the corners of his lips.

“Greetings, (f/n)”

“Who are you!?” you asked angrily, desperate for an answer. The last thing you remembered was the man before you and a group of what you guess were mercenaries came to your abode and took you by force. “I’m sorry—how rude of me. I’m Albert Wesker” he introduced himself normally. He recognized your confusion, therefore continued his introduction.

“Your _husband_ —as well as your _lover_ have always been in my way” Wesker accentuates the words ‘husband’ and ‘lover’ with a hint of resentment in his voice. “Apparently—” he clicked his tongue, got up from the bed and started circling like a hungry predator. “My experiments are unethical—using humans to bring forth results. I have done plenty of bio-enhancements to make myself stronger, thanks to the sacrifices the people make in producing the outcomes” the man flexes his arm, feeling the strength under his skin.

Wesker held onto the earpiece as he was being relayed a message. A bigger smile was formed. “Well, well… my doctors told me you’re pregnant”

“Fuck off!” you shouted, trying to break free from your bounds. He leaned closer towards you, his warm breath against your face. “And a pregnant woman produces a more comprehensive _result_ ” he exhaled the last words to your face.

A spit. You spat on his face. The man responded with a dark laugh. “Aren’t you going to be an interesting test subject—I’m sure Kennedy and Redfield would love to see what results you bring” he wiped your spit and walked away from the room.

You weren’t feeling well, with all the nausea from pregnancy and being trapped in white unfilled room made you close to snapping. You hoped with all your heart and Chris and Leon will come soon.

*

“Look, it’s not a hostage situation—Wesker didn’t ask for payment” Chris said to the superiors of BSAA and DSO. They were all in the meeting room; Leon and Chris, along with six other people. Leon was pacing around in the room, unable to think straight as Chris talked to their superiors.

“How many civilians did Wesker take?” one of them asked.

“Just one” Chris answered. “Just _one_?” they glanced at each other in murmur, considering whether or not this save and rescue mission proposal was even worth it. It seems to them that one casualty was fine. Chris was boiling in anger, his fists balled up on the meeting table.

A trash bin went flying across the room.

“What are you fucks considering? It’s a civilian and it’s our job to protect! I’ve worked at the DSO for years and the lives sacrificed just to protect one single political figure!? What makes them so different to (f/n)!?” Leon’s voice roared across the room. The superiors lowered their heads in shame, at how true his words were.

The BSAA and DSO superiors weren’t willing enough to expend for one single person that isn’t considered important to them. They looked at each other, no words went around.

“You shitheads don’t deserve to be so high up with these kind of poor treatment towards human life” Chris growled and left the room, to which Leon followed shortly after.

Chris’ fist banged on the table, and Leon his back against the wall, pressing the back of his head towards the cold concrete. “What now?” the smaller man huffed, hands inside his pockets and eyes looking over at the BSAA agent.

“It’s all up to us to save (f/n)” Chris lowly said with expression mixed with both irritation and distraught.

*

They hardly let you move around, always reclined on the bed. You would wake surrounded by doctors with their surgical masks, scalpels, and needles; ready to experiment on you. Everything felt numb but you could feel your tears stinging as it ran down your cheeks. The worst thing was that they kept you awake through the procedures.

“We seem to have a reaction” they burbled amongst one another. One of them was with red sample which you believed to be your blood. They passed it around to look at it, nodding in quiet agreement and continued the procedure.

One of the times when you found yourself freed of the shackles was eating time. It was a decent spread with a table and a chair, which will be removed after eating. If you weren’t the very least starving, you’d be reluctant to even eat it—but since you had the opportunity to move around and eat, you jumped at the chance like a wild animal in hunger. Bruises mantled your pale skin, and micro holes from the needles were visible if paid attention to.

“Hello, (f/n)” Wesker’s voice greeted from the intercom. You paid no attention and continued moving around, exercising the tension of being bounded on the bed for too long. You were afraid of forgetting how to walk.

“Thanks to you, the results were incredible and specific. We’re going to need to replicate it to bear more consistent results” the intercom then went quiet after a microphone feedback.

You looked at your bruised arms. If your skin was anymore inserted with needles, you’d start to believe that your skin is blue. Sobs started to spill out of you.

_Where’s Chris and Leon?_

*****

Chris welcomed Leon into his home. It felt a lot emptier for both men, considering (f/n)’s absence. Chris had just fixed the door but it was a little crooked with the hinges slightly out of place. He didn’t want to call someone to fix it—avoiding unnecessary human contact for the time being. The door creaked and the shadows of both men loomed the entrance.

The bigger man flicked the switch and went towards the living room. Leon looked around, hoping to find traces of (f/n), hoping that it was all a joke. She could’ve jumped out one of the rooms to scare them and they would forgive her. They can’t be dearth of you any longer. He soon came joining Chris into the living room, taking the space next to him on the sofa.

“If you wanna drink, you know where to look—or whatever, I’m sure you know this place well” Chris said with a sign of snide along with a little lightness in his voice. Leon felt relieved that in times such as this, Chris was still able to maintain his wittiness about Leon being over a lot to spend time with his wife.

“I know you’re not _using_ her, Leon. I understand that you love her” Chris said, after a while. Chris recognized Leon’s sincerity in loving (f/n), that it wasn’t within his intention to pursue his wife as a competition.

“You _love_ her too” Leon expressed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. Leon could see that Chris’ expression of love towards (f/n) was reputable; which was why Chris married her.

“We need to save her, Leon” Chris exhaled, his voice almost broke. He hid his face behind his gloved hands. Leon leaned backwards against the sofa, sighing. They both tried to fight the tears that were coming. They knew Wesker—and that he was willing to destroy the both Chris and Leon. After all, they were the reason as to why Wesker had to shut down his immoral bio-enhancing operation towards humans.

“So what’s your plan?” Leon asked, looking at Chris. The bigger man sniffled and turned to face the brunet. “Ask Hunnigan where Wesker’s last whereabouts were and we start from there” Chris stated.

“Roger”

*

You had lost all sense of time and was thankful for your pregnancy because it gave you a rough idea of how long you’ve been stuck in the god-awful place. The size of your baby bump gave you an estimation that you’re entering your fifth month of pregnancy.

They hardly kept you shackled anymore, unless they were running experiments. You roamed around the white room, reflecting on your sanity. How could you get used to this? How would the baby turn out with such stress from you? You shook your head, dismissing such negative thoughts.

**_Kick_** **.** You were moved by the baby’s movement, believing that you weren’t truly alone—that you have your baby to accompany you.

“There’s the baby Kennedy. Giving quite a strong kick like your father, aren’t you?” your excitement faded at the sound of Wesker’s voice echoing throughout the room. You held your stomach in reflex as means to protect your baby.

Whispers were heard since Wesker didn’t turn off the intercom. Their discussion stopped and seemed to have reached a conclusion.

“(f/n) darling, since the baby is big and strong enough—we may need to put him in a new receptacle to have easier access” his voice made you shiver in fear. You went to the corner, pushing yourself against it in hopes that it brought you further than these monsters.

The white double door opened, revealing three mercenaries that kidnapped you from back then. You screamed in protest, pulling your hands away as they reached out to you. The mercenaries tried to take a gentle hold on you since you’re pregnant and your resistance wasn’t making it easier.

“Lady! Come on!” one of them grunted. “No! Please don’t let them take my baby!” you cried. They hesitated for a moment until they looked back to see Wesker’s disapproving looks. “We’re sorry” another apologized and they dragged you on the bed, restricting you by binding your wrists and ankles.

“Please” your voice shook as you cried. Your wail echoed in the room. Their footsteps shuffled away as Wesker brought forth his team of surgeon and doctors into the room.

*

It had been months and they could hardly pinpoint Wesker’s location. The two men were getting impatient with the progress. What’s worse was that she was in a delicate condition.

Leon had Hunnigan on the phone, talking to them. Chris fixated on the wall where they’ve placed a map together with Wesker’s last seen locations, connecting them with strings. He’s been seen a few times but there wasn’t any pattern to his appearances. Nothing solid enough for them to rely on. He just pops out at random times as he please.

“These people are known to build underground bases—Hunnigan, send me list of buildings having an underground operating facility and their blueprint” Leon ordered.

“Coming right up” she replied, the sound of keyboard clacking at the other side of the phone. Chris picked up the radio on the table and started talking.

“D.C, any news on (f/n)? Over” Chris asked his subordinate. Moments later. “No. Over” Chris’ hand gripped hard on the transceiver, almost breaking it. “Roger” he growled and returned it on the table. Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. The laptop chimed with notification email from Hunnigan with the lists. Chris picked up the marker and was ready to mark the locations as Leon read out the names.

They finished with the lists after a while. “Impossible” Leon said in disbelief. Wesker’s appearances was nowhere near any of the underground facilities. Frustrated, he went to the kitchen to down a bottle of whiskey, leaving Chris alone with his ruminations.

*

Intense pain was felt at your nether regions and you wept at the loss of the bump from your belly. You screamed as much as you could, feeling your value of humanity stripped little by little. What have they done to your baby? What horrible experiments were they conducting?

*

The mercenaries were seated outside the experiment room. One of them was repulsed by the sight he took from the room. “Don’t look at them, Viktor” one of them said, in dismissal to the tests. “How can I, Maxim!? _They extracted the baby out of the poor lady_ ” Victor said, expressing the later sentence in almost a whisper. The other male nodded at how brutal it was. “I will lose my mind if that were to be my wife” he spoke.

“Andrei, we’re being paid for this” Maxim said in resolution. “Maxim! We’ve killed men—but never women or children” Viktor uttered; guilt evident in his tone. “We’ve to be ready” Maxim rested against the chair and sighed.

They could hear the woman’s muffled wails from the room. It definitely didn’t make their job easier. Even Maxim was wavered by her cries of anguish.

“I am not working for these monsters anymore” Andrei finally said in hushed tones. Maxim raised his brow. “What do you suggest we do?”

“I heard they mentioned a Leon Scott Kennedy and a Chris Redfield” Viktor stated. Three of them leaned forward, having a quiet conversation. “Who the fuck are they?” Andrei furrowed his eyebrows, frowning.

“I’ve came across the Redfield back in Edonia. He’s a BSAA agent and they were fighting against people like Wesker” Victor explained. The other two nodded. “We need to relay a message to him” Maxim whispered. “We can intercept the BSAA’s radio signal and send an encoded message” Andrei added, to which they agreed on the idea. Little did they realize, Wesker was eyeing them from the experiment room; suspicious with all the huddling amongst mercenaries.

*

You were drained from having to bawl your eyes out. It hurts for you to see the white bedsheets still with dried blood; reminding you of the time when they took your child away. A wave of sadness came crashing again and you cried quietly on the cold floor. “My baby…” you sobbed, holding onto your vacant belly.

_Where’s Leon and Chris? Where are they?_

*


	8. Dangerous Waters: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always consulted my friends when typing, if they enjoyed it. Throughout the first few chapters, they felt sad for Leon and it was nice for a change to feel sad for someone else in this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! <3

“Where could Wesker be?” Leon shuffled around the room, thinking of where the son of a bitch was. Chris was still closely observing their findings and Wesker’s appearances, hoping that a lead would just pop out from the series of maps and pictures.

The radio went static, startling both men. Chris quickly picked up the transceiver to receive the message. “Anyone there!? Over” desperation in his voice. There were other noises apart from the static. The sound of _dits_ and _dahs_. “What the hell!?” Leon was confused to which Chris shushed him.

“It’s Morse code, idiot!” the bigger man fumbled around looking for something to write on the papers. Leon found a pencil and quickly passed it to him. Chris heard the message in intent and wrote the dots and dashes on the piece of paper as fast as he could, not wanting to miss a single letter. The sound later died down, disappeared together with the static. They both looked at the message.

**.-- . ... -.- . .-. .-.-.-/ -... .. --. --. . ... - / .-- .- - . .-. / ... -.-- ... - . -- .-.-.- / - ..- -. -. . .-.. .-.-.- / ..- -. -.. . .-. --. .-. --- ..- -. -.. / ..-. .- -.-. .. .-.. .. - -.-- .-.-.-**

The Morse code was scrawled on the paper. Chris translated every single word carefully which later brings the meaning to:

**_Wesker. Biggest water system. Tunnel. Underground facility’_ **

Leon’s fingers quickly tapped on his phone to reach Hunnigan whilst Chris quickly faced the maps and began drawing lines connecting Wesker’s appearances location to mark it more clearly.

“Yes, Leon?” Hunnigan answered. “Listen, Hunnigan. I need you to find a big water system with tunnels leading to an underground facility. Are there any big water systems from where Wesker appeared!?” Leon’s voice reeked of torment. There was finally a lead and they weren’t going to waste a single second pursuing it. Hunnigan rushed her search and clicked her tongue.

“I found one”

“WHERE!?” Chris was restless. He wanted to get to Wesker as soon as he could and be reunited with his wife. “Here it is…” Hunnigan continued to give them the address to the water system which allows the underground facility to be accessed by a tunnel.

“Time to get ready” Leon said to which Chris nods. “Let’s get this motherfucker”

*

“Is that a signal interceptor?” Wesker’s voice asked behind the men. They were caught red-handed to which Wesker aimed a gun at them. “Who’s clever idea was this?” he asked with a dark smile lingering his lips. None of the men answered.

“Fine—since you wanted to keep your secret so badly…” he shot Maxim in the head, resulting the horrified looks of both Viktor and Andrei. “You can die with them” he headshot the remaining two and crushed the signal interceptor with his shoes.

“Mercenaries can never be trusted” he said to himself and walked off to see (f/n).

*

“How’s being not pregnant anymore feels?” Wesker’s voice chuckled. You were once again shackled on the bed, shutting your eyes tightly. Your body looked so frail and thin. Food no longer sate your hunger since they took your child, so you no longer ate. It resulted to them forcing a nasogastric tube through your nose all the way to your stomach in order to keep you alive. Not living, but alive.

Your hope to live diminished the longer you stayed there. “Your _son_ has been an excellent test subject” he spoke after a while.

**_Son?_** You had a son? Tears trickled from your eyes, relieved to find out that your son was alive but a little shattered that your supposed unborn child was used to run tests. “Please, let him go” you cried with a hoarse voice.

“You can punish me for what Redfield and Kennedy had done to you—just let my son _go_ ” you begged.

“They took down my empire. It is only fair for me to use Kennedy Jr and Redfield’s wife as the foundation of a new one” Wesker guffawed. “I’m so sorry, (f/n)” he wiped an escaped tear from all the laughter. “The thought of taking them down is just exhilarating”. Wesker’s words elicited more squalling from you.

All the crying was blinded and made you light-headed. You needed the rest. You needed the rest from all the craziness that was happening. Slowly, you lost your grip on reality as the view turned to black.

*

“All set?” Chris asked his subordinates. Damian, Nadia, and D.C were the only backup from the BSAA, plus Helena from the DSO as well as Claire. He pressed against his earpiece, “Everyone in position? Make sure that all the tunnel exits are covered”. They were separated into four; Chris and Leon were alone covering their own exits.

“Aye” they replied and started moving towards the underground facility. “Watch out for cameras, guys” Leon said through his earpiece.

“Noted”. They figured to take down the people from the camera room, preventing them from alerting Wesker if any cameras were out. “You guys are in” Chris said, referring to D.C, Damian, and Nadia. They snuck in, past the screen rather spectacularly and took them down as quietly as possible.

“Done with Phase 1” D.C relayed on his earpiece to which the rest of them moved in further. The sound of splashing water didn’t help their stealth at all.

“East exit clear” Claire’s voice stated. “No one around” Helena added to her statement.

Chris journeyed on further. According to the blueprint, Leon’s tunnel as well as his are going to converge anytime soon. Leon went on, and cussed when he came across guards at the corner. They spotted him and pursued, not realizing that Chris was behind them. A few gunshots later and the men were lying dead on the ground. “Thanks” Leon said and joined him.

“Damian, I want you to start planting the bomb. The rest of you watch out for anyone attempting to escape. Immobilize them if there’s no other option. Otherwise put them under custody” Chris said before proceeding to enter together with Leon.

‘Got it, Captain” all of them responded and went on with their responsibilities.

*

Wesker’s ears perked upon hearing the gunfire sourcing from one of the tunnels. “Fucking mercenaries” he growled and rushed to the experiment room, wanting to pick up the baby and the test results. The long and winding path to the experiment room didn’t help the villain at all. He saw Leon at one end of the hallway, taking down the doctors and the man spotted him.

“WESKER!!!” Leon shouted, darting towards the man but Wesker had reached to an emergency door to which he locked, preventing Leon’s entrance. Leon threw desperate punches on the door and gave in after a while, continuing his way through the maze of a facility.

Wesker finally reached the experiment room and exerted a sigh of relief.

“I wouldn’t be so relieved yet” a male’s voice said behind him. “If it wasn’t (f/n)’s husband” Wesker smiled, still confident that he could win.

“Where’s (f/n)?” Chris asked, a little impatient as he towered the blonde man. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’ve made enhancements on my body, Redfield”

“WHERE’S (f/n)!?!?” Chris’ voice thundered. Wesker looked at him through his sunglasses and smiled. “If you insist… she’s in there” the man pointed at the double door. Leon joined in not long after.

“What a beautiful reunion. Captain Redfield and Agent Kennedy. I want to show the both of you what I’ve been working on” the man walked further into the room, reaching out to a green control panel locating at the other end.

“What you’ve done to (f/n)!?” Leon barked; his hands balled up in a fist. He was more than ready to take the blond down. “Agent Kennedy—I think you’ve something else important to lose apart from Redfield’s wife” Wesker said, pressing on the button, revealing the glass vessel filled with amniotic fluid, tubes, and a baby.

Their hearts sank. “You monster!” Leon was ready to lunge but Chris stopped him by putting a hand against his chest. “Very good, Redfield. And I thought you were the angrier one” Wesker laughed.

“Kennedy Jr makes for superior experimental subject. With his young cells, it brings about a swift rate of regeneration”

Both men couldn’t believe what they just heard. “You’re a sick man, Wesker” Chris said, the grip on his M4 tightened. “Leon, go get (f/n). Let me handle this psychopath” Leon nodded and ran past the double door.

*

Leon’s heart sank deeper as he found you lied down unconscious on the bloody bed. You looked sickly and could break anytime. He reached out to you and rubbed against your skin. Leon needed to bring you out of there. Slowly, he tugged onto the tube from your nose and pulled it out. You winced ever so slightly from the pain and was relieved to see Leon before you. “I’ve waited for so long” you said hoarsely. “I’m so sorry for taking so long” he kissed your forehead and carried you on his arms.

*

“Did you see them, Redfield?” Wesker asked, motioning over to Leon and (f/n). Chris’ teeth bared through his scowl.

“Did you know that they had a thing before you came in and destroyed it?” Wesker questioned again, having fun breaking the man down. Chris’ eyes took a quick glance over Leon and (f/n) once again. He knew that. He always knew that there was something between Leon and (f/n) but he couldn’t help himself. Chris Redfield couldn’t help but to step up and court her. It wasn’t his fault that he felt so infatuated towards (f/n).

Leon went through the room again, now with (f/n) in his arms. She looked at Chris weakly, but with a comforting smile. Her hands reached out to touch his arm—it brought forth strength towards the man. “Bring her out!” Chris ordered the brunet to which he obeyed. “Make sure you come back, Chris” Leon said before running off to reunite with the rest of the team.

*

The water splashed in tandem to Leon’s steps that he took as he ran. There were enemies ahead to which he instinctively dodged and placed you aside before shooting back at them. You heard the gunshots resonated through the tunnel and Leon grunted. “Shit” he took cover and reloaded his gun before starting to shoot again. Once all the enemies were down, he returned the gun to the holster and picked you up to continue running to the exit. Everything was a blur to you except for Leon’s face. He was the only thing clear to your tear-tired eyes.

“Oh my god—(y/n)!” Claire’s hand hovered her mouth and all of them ran towards you.

“We do this later! Right now we gotta go out!” Leon exclaimed, breaking them from their much-wanted reunion. There were more important things, like running the fuck away from the place that was already rigged with bombs. Despite his stoic appearance, Leon was still heavy from the sight of his son encased in a glass container, needles and tubes injected on the delicate skin. He had wanted to beat Wesker to death and break down in tears—but Chris had made the decision for him. So Leon ran and ran until they saw the end of the tunnel. Until they reached the light. Your hands weakly reached out to the natural light. How you’ve missed the outside world. How you’ve missed the breath of fresh air.

*

“You know Kennedy wanted so much to kill me. I _killed_ his son after all” Wesker said, smiling at the brawn. “I can’t let him dirty his hands, Wesker” Chris said, readied his fighting stance for a hand-to-hand combat with an old acquaintance.

“You should’ve killed me before, Redfield” the man threw a punch that almost struck Chris’ jaws to which Chris returned a punch but Wesker was too fast for him.

_‘Damn, the bio-enhancements must’ve boosted him’_ Chris thought, trying not to waver and watched out for patterns. The fight went on longer than supposed and Chris received more hits than he gave. Just then, he remembered your smile—your touch on his arm as Leon took you away. He’d do anything to get back to you. Fuelled with newfound motivation, Chris went on a striking frenzy with his fists, most of them managed to take a hit on Wesker. “You know you can’t defeat me, Redfield” Wesker threw his sunglasses away. His eyes had a red glint in them. Wesker had enhanced himself beyond human. The next punch from the blond sent Chris flying across the room.

The Redfield winced in pain as Wesker approached him. “Do you think I have not tested myself with the findings we get from Kennedy Jr?” the man laughed. “And instead of his own father, you get to experience the results yourself” a punch landed on his face. And another one, and another.

*

“Fuck! What took Chris so long!?” Leon angrily asked, arms still holding onto you. Not long after, there was a feedback on their earpieces.

“Hey” Chris was panting at the other end of the line.

“Captain!” his subordinates called. “Brother!” Claire responded.

“Where the fuck are you, Chris!?!” Leon asked, disgruntled that his friend was taking his sweet time in the facility. Chris’ gruff laugh was heard, followed by the sound of landing punches.

“Listen to me” his voice rose among the sound of static. “I need you to detonate the bomb” he said. “But, Captain!” his subordinates dithered. “THAT’S AN ORDER!” Chris’ voice shouted at the other end, causing a momentary feedback. His own sister said nothing, knowing that her brother’s decision was resolute. Nothing could change it. Even if none of them did so, Chris himself will go to the bomb and activate it.

“Leon—” Chris voice sounded soft. “Yes—Yes Chris?” Leon’s voice faltered as he swallowed the pit in his throat.

“Tell (f/n) I love her”

Nadia pressed the button and the ground collapsed, part by part. It took you a while to realize what was going on and noticed their mournful expressions. “W—Where’s Chris?” your eyes fought to stay open, to look around and saw the ground metres away from you had been brought down to rubble. None of them said anything in response.

Processing what had happened, you dragged yourself across the coarse ground, grimacing at the pain every now and then as you reached out to the wreckage. “No! No! Chris! No!!!!” you shouted. The tears came once more as you heaved every bit of strength you had to push the stones aside. “(f/n)… stop” Leon said. “No!” you cried.

“(f/n), stop!!!” Leon’s voice was harder now. He was holding back his tears, having to lose a comrade.

“NO!!! I WON’T! HELP ME! I NEED TO SEE HIM!!!” you plead for their mercy. You had wanted to see your husband. You had wanted to hold him in your arms.

*


	9. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my friends bawled. I'm thankful that I'm far away for them to reach me. I hope this one brings you comfort after what had happened previously. BTW,   
> (s/n) : son's name

“(f/n), my brother is no more” Claire came to comfort you, which you refused. No one was stopping you from trying to move the rubble away; no one has the heart to.

“He’s still here! He’s still here!” you denied, tears came flowing again. You were tired—but you had wanted to find Chris. It was a moment of silence; nothing else was heard but your little yelps of pain and shuffling of your body against the asphalt and wreckage.

**An earpiece feedback.** They heard feedback sound of an earpiece quite near to where (f/n) was lying on. They tried listening to it again to confirm their suspicions.

And there it was again.

Leon jolted up and went to the source of the sound. He called everyone else to the source and they started to pull.

Rain was falling and it was getting difficult to push the rubble aside with all their slippery hands. One by one the pieces of rubble were taken away until they saw a curled body buried underneath the dirt. “Faster!” Leon demanded and with their remaining strengths combined, they pulled the bigger piece of stone away.

“Chris!” Leon reached out to the unmoving figure.

**Cough.**

Leon blinked.

**Another cough.**

“Pull me out, will ya?” a groan escaped Chris’ lips. He was powdered in dirt but Leon was more than happy to take his best friend out of the rubble. “Damn, Redfield. You really do have a thing for being dramatic” Leon smiled, giving Chris a hug. “That’s the last time I’ll be buried alive” Chris returned the smile and looked at you.

Your eyes watered, and for a long time; it was your first tears of joy. Your hands reached out to Chris and Leon, to which they both huddled as the three of you shared a hug.

“What’s inside the cloth?” Helena asked, curious as to why Chris was heavily guarding it. Slowly, Chris uncovered what was underneath—and it was your baby. “I know it’s a bit bizarre—but I felt the need to bring him back to you” Chris said. “Bring him back to all of _us_ ” you corrected him in a small voice. Your baby was already long gone since his survival depended on whatever components they’ve put inside the glass vessel; but you were glad that you were able to hold his still body in your arms. 

Chris was holding onto you from behind as Leon was looking over at the baby with keen eyes. “It’s your son, Leon…” Chris spoke, giving a curt nod as an indication that he should hold the baby. Leon may have lost his son—but there was no greater relief than to be reunited in peace. Leon’s lips came in contact with the baby’s cold cheeks and his tears began to fall. You reached out to embrace Leon, and Chris adjusted himself to be able to contain Leon within his hug as well. Slowly, the rest of them joined in and all of you were having a group hug while waiting for the paramedics and the rest of the team to clean-up the area.

*

Despite still being treated and hospitalized, you attended your son’s funeral. It was a little ceremony amongst the three of you, Claire, and some other close friends. You stayed long after the funeral along with Chris and Leon. Eyes still fixated on the freshly buried ground—it broke your heart to see such a small grave. Chris held onto your right shoulder, massaging your sore muscles. The both of you shared a mutual understanding to which he just offered a small smile. Chris’ right arm had a cast and you were sure he’ll heal within two weeks considering how strong he is. Leon squatted on the ground by the grave, feeling the soil underneath his fingers. He closed his eyes, thinking about what could have been.

“What was—what was he named in the certificate?” Leon asked, his voice a little raspy.

“(s/n)” you answered. Leon smiled at the name. “(s/n) Redfield. Not bad” Leon gave a smug smile.

“It’s (s/n) Kennedy” Chris said adamantly. He had decided to name the baby a Kennedy and it surprised (f/n) when they first registered the certificates. Leon was speechless at the moment, unable to fully process it. After a moment of silence, Leon spoke.

“You’re fine with naming him Kennedy?” his tone shook. Chris nodded, a sincere smile on his lips. “It’s your son, Leon” Chris said, clearing things up. The Kennedy bloodline did continue, but it went up in flames as fast as it began. Leon was eternally grateful for Chris honouring him by naming the baby Kennedy—although Chris must’ve wanted a Redfield Jr for himself.

“Come, let’s go. It’s getting cold out” you said, rubbing your hands on your arms. Before the three of you left, you bid farewell to (s/n) as Chris pushed your wheelchair through the pavement.

*

You’ve been undergoing hundreds of therapies (hundreds is an exaggeration, but that’s the point) and was tired of it. Despite what had happened, you could feel almost like yourself again. You’ve Chris and Leon by your side—what else do you need?

The both of them took shifts; Leon in the morning and Chris at night. As Leon said, “It’s only fair that your husband have you at night” to which Chris replies, “As if you don’t”. Your cheeks reddened at their stupid jokes towards each other. They still fought—like children. You were grateful that the things between them were left in the past.

Both men sat side by side at your ward, holding the playing cards closely to their faces, so were you. “Chris—I want Q” Leon said to which Chris screeched. The nurse that passed by stuck her head inside just to shush your husband. “(f/n), Leon’s cheating! He’s counting cards” Chris complained, hesitantly laying down his Q’s on the bed for Leon to finish the set. You could only manage a laugh. Things were slowly getting better—and you were glad. “Perhaps you’ll be more suited to the game of Snakes and Ladders” Leon stated, earning a daggering stare from Chris. The three of you made it a ritual to play games over the weekends for as long as you’re hospitalized and visit (s/n)’s grave on Sunday mornings.

*

It was the morning shift and Leon lazily walked through the halls of the hospital. He had been temporarily relieved of his duties because of the rescue mission. His superiors had considered firing him but his clients prevented them from doing so because Leon’s very good at his job. He approached your private ward and found you channel surfing. He sat by your side, leaning against the reclining chair.

“Oh, Kennedy—don’t tell me you’re sleeping again” you laughed.

“Yep, I am” he gave a flat smile. “Get some coffee” you suggested.

“You know I don’t drink coffee” he said flatly, putting both his hands behind his head. “Not even with a little douse of vodka?” you questioned innocently. “You devil spawn” he gritted his teeth.

You expressed your wishes of wanting to walk around the hospital and feeling your legs again. Chris was always firm on you staying on the wheelchair most of the time but being sedentary will prevent you from getting used to walking. “Fine, fine” Leon sighed and got up. He offered you an arm to hold onto as you sat up and put on your flip flops.

*

The both of you walked past the hospital garden. It was quiet and peaceful. Leon was pleased at how calm you looked. After a while, you were tired and Leon walked you to the nearest bench, located across a children’s playground.

The children that were playing there must’ve tagged along to visit their relatives, or probably patients to the hospital (you hope not). A little boy went running from the side of the bushes and tripped himself, to which Leon quickly reacted by picking him up from his feet. “Watch out, little guy. Don’t run too fast” Leon gave a small chuckle while you dusted the child’s clothes from dirt.

“Thanks, mister!” the boy beamed, his blue eyes reflected Leon’s and started speed-walking towards the playground. “Well, at least he didn’t run” you laughed in delight. Leon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Kids these days are so smart. You tell them one thing and there they go” he said, a small smile lit on his face.

The little boy approached the both of you, with something obviously hidden behind him.

“I—I got this for you! I thought you looked beautiful… just like my mommy” he held out a flower with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. You picked up the flower and faced Leon, wondering if he was seeing at how cute it was and you were surprised to see that Leon’s cheeks had the same tinge of pink. The boy approached Leon and jumped to hug him. His hands could barely reach around Leon’s body but he was confident. “What’s with the hug, little guy?” Leon asked, one hand holding onto the child’s back for support. “You both looked just like my daddy and mommy” he said, his blue eyes intently looking into Leon’s own blue orbs.

You didn’t know what to feel—but for a moment, your desire of being a mother was satisfied by having this child to come to the both of you. It felt dreamlike, even. The boy finally went down Leon’s lap and gave you a quick hug before leaving. Filled with sudden curiosity, you got up and started chasing after the little boy, but he was nowhere to be found. Leon followed pursuit and held your wrist. He looked much lighter—like the weight on his chest have been fully lifted. “Do you—think that the boy is (s/n)?” your breath hitched. It sounded ridiculous because your son was already gone—and you knew that. But the entity had sated your motherly needs that was deprived by Wesker. Were you being crazy about it?

Leon smiled. “I know how you feel, (f/n). For once, I felt like a father” he rubbed your arm and led the both of you back to your room. It’s best to leave the incident at the playground just the way it is; an angelic and pure memory of your son, (s/n).

*

Chris arrived, worn out from all the paperwork he had to do. Instead of doing missions, Chris was punished to be stationed by his desk for months. He’d gotten an earful of scolding because he had spent resources without permission from the superiors.

He found you all cuddled up with Leon on the hospital bed, sleeping. Chris crept into the room and sat facing you. His muscled arm reached out to caress your cheeks, thinking about how delicate you were. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for not being able to reach to you in time. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be hospital bound—and you’d still have your baby.

You woke to the touch of your husband’s calloused fingers. A gentle smile spread across his face as he watched you. You writhed, causing Leon to wake. “I’m sorry” you looked down in shame to which Leon almost shouted upon noticing Chris’ presence.

“You should’ve shouted so that the nurse will yell at you this time” Chris sniggered. Leon presented him the middle finger as he went down the hospital bed. Leon quickly retracted, realizing how inappropriate he was considering he was the one that was sleeping with Chris’ wife. Not in a lewd manner, per se, but still.

“Honey, I’m sorry…” you apologized, kissing his hand. “It’s fine, you’re both finding comfort in each other” Chris answered, holding up your chin with the hand you kissed.

“Now I’m the third wheel” Leon groaned. He patted on Chris’ back upon leaving. Chris’ gaze returned to you the moment Leon was no longer in sight.

“How was work, hon?” you asked, rubbing his arm with your thumbs. “Paperworks. They’re making me desk jockey and I’ve only one working hand for now” he sighed. “I’m sure things will come around” you smiled, touching his cheek and feeling the stubble underneath your fingers. Chris’ eyes closed shut upon the contact and it elicited a hum. “What about you? Leon is so lucky that the bed can withstand his weight. If I’m on it with you, it’ll break” you laughed before answering his question. Chris sure has a lighter side going on which made you relaxed.

“We walked around the garden today—nearby the playground” you started off. Chris nodded, fully focused on what you had to say. “There was a little boy that resembled a little Leon—that made me think of (s/n). And he said we looked like his parents” you continued. Chris raised a brow. “That must’ve been comforting” he said. Of course, Chris could only understand as much as he’d experienced. This was something you and Leon shared, something which Chris couldn’t fully comprehend. After all, he wasn’t the one with the Redfield baby—it was Leon and his Kennedy Jr.

You apologized yet again, feeling like you’ve overstepped a line. It was nothing for Chris to be jealous about—he had told himself over and over. Chris assured you it was alright for you to be talking about it.

Night came and Chris stepped out of the bathroom with his pajama pants and a singlet. He was brushing his teeth, quietly glad that your private room came with its own bathroom. Your eyes stayed at the man as he moved his arms in motion to brush his teeth. The way his muscles contracted and relaxed as he did so. He turned off the lights once he was done and let the moonlight illuminate the room. Chris was settling himself on the recliner when you softly called out to him.

“Chris” you softly called. “Hmm?” he responded. You reached out to touch his arm and leaned towards him. You could hardly see each other, just silhouettes moving in the darkness. “Can you join me in bed?” you requested.

“But (f/n), I doubt that it can…” he was about to reason with you as to why it wasn’t a good idea but stopped when you pulled out the big guns. “Please?” you supplicated, causing the man to be bereft of speech. You heard his footsteps shuffled around the room and you could feel a warm arm reaching out to you. “Watch out for my other arm” he said cautiously as you shifted within his embrace. You fell into slumber within a few minutes after being coddled by Chris.

The man breathed in your scent and shut his eye. His uninjured hand was on your belly, brushing against your skin. It’s been a while since he last slept with you on the same bed and he felt a little inferior when Leon got the chance first earlier that evening. “I love you, (f/n)” his nose nuzzled against your hair.

“I love you too” you mumbled in reply, half asleep. Chris chuckled and brought himself to rest.

*


	10. Captain's Orders (Leon's Alternative)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Leon's alternate ending. Chris' is posted on the next chapter. I was absent-mindedly typing it, trying to make it their relationship less strained towards the end (especially between Chris and Leon). Hope you enjoy it! <3

You finally get to return home and the idea of it was exhilarating. Upon arrival, you ran around the house, taking in the view. Within the first few weeks, you felt normal again. You felt yourself again. You weren’t due for work until you feel better, so you were allowed to work from home.

It was almost Halloween and people were busy decorating their homes. Ever since your return from the hospital, you hardly saw Leon. Chris, as if reading your mind, he asked if he should invite Leon for dinner. “Is it okay?” you asked him back. “Yeah” Chris smiled, marinating the fish with salt, pepper, lemongrass, and lemon. There were hardly any Halloween decorations in your house and you looked at Chris. “Can we go shopping for Halloween stuffs?” you asked sheepishly, with a toothy smile.

His lips curled at the edges. “Sure, why not?”

Your ears perked up hearing the sound of children’s laughter and you ran to peek through the window. “Who is it, (f/n)?” your husband asked, picking up the house phone to give Leon a call. “Just children outside” you were beaming with delight, giving a feeling of warmth to Chris. “They’re soooo cuuuuteee” you said in the most endearing manner. Chris rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say in return.

Leon arrived thirty minutes after; the fish was almost done and you were helping Chris preparing the table. The doorbell rang and you leapt towards the door to find Leon with children running around him.

“Mister, Mister! Can I touch your hair? They look so soft!” one of the children said.

“Me too! Me too!” the rest of the children added. You couldn’t hold back your smile at the sight of Leon surrounded by children. The brunet squatted, giving access to the children’s hands to reach out to his hair. “So soft, so fluffy!” they said excitedly.

“Like a bunny!” “Mister bunny!” Leon laughed. “Excuse me, but I need to meet up with my friends” Leon said, patted on each child’s head and got up.

“See you, Mister bunny!” the children waved at him. “You really have a reputation with children” you said, leaning against the door with your arms folded.

“What can I say? I’m attractive” he smiled and entered your house.

Dinner was fun. Chris and Leon spoke about work and argued about the who was the best transformers. There was no need for children—you’ve got two of them right here with you. Leon left after helping with the dishes. He gave Chris a quick hug and your body naturally gravitated towards him and gave him a tight hug. “Be safe” you whispered.

Chris looked at the both of you, his lips flat. He felt awkward for standing there holding the door until finally the both of you let go. Leon gave a fist bump on Chris’ pecs, making the bigger man to glower at him.

*

Chris brought you out as promised, to shop for Halloween stuffs. You were excited, running all over the place. There were lots of candies to choose from! There were lots of outfits to choose from! THERE WAS JUST TOO MUCH! You grabbed packets of chocolates and Chris had to go exchange the shopping basket to a trolley. The outfits had you stumped, not knowing which to choose from. But you had an idea what you want Chris to dress as. Chris sighed, giving in before you could plead any further. You were attracted by the cute duck onesie with its short tail sticking out.

Your steps faltered; eyes fixated on a woman happily holding her baby in her arms. The baby cooed and giggled as she tickled the baby’s stomach. Chris looked at you, asking if you were okay. Tears almost welled in your eyes until you looked away. He retraced where you’ve looked at and understood almost immediately what you had felt. “(f/n), we can go home—and go visit (s/n) if you want to” he softly said, his hand gentle on your shoulder. You looked at him. “O—okay…”

*

You approached the small grave with a present in hand. “Hey (s/n), mommy’s here” you said, crouching by the grave. One of your hand patted on the soil, as if you were holding a baby. “I brought you something” you said, setting down a small packet of gummy bears. Chris watched as he stood by you. He felt guilty as there was nothing he could do to comfort you regarding this matter. Only Leon could; for you both shared the experience, as if you both were one single entity separated into two bodies.

“Mommy love gummy bears” you said, as if starting a story. “I hope you do too…wherever you are” you continued, words trailing off.

The both of you went home on a quiet ride. Chris didn’t pry, he knew it was something personal—something even he wasn’t in place to talk about.

*

Halloween came and you were excited. You had buckets ready with variety of sweets ready to give away. “Chris~!” you called in a sing-song voice. “Come down!”

“Do I really need to?” Chris asked, embarrassed. “It’s not Halloween if you’re not wearing it!” you sang. Defeated, Chris went down the stairs and you clapped your hands in amusement. He brought down the trident with him as a prop. Anything that could make you happy. “Aquamannn and little duck!” you gave a peace. Chris shook his head in derision and went to the kitchen to arrange the buckets of candies. Leon was going to come over soon and you wondered what he was going to wear.

You ran to the door with a bucket of sweets when knocks were heard. A group of children wearing all sorts of costume shouting “TRICK OR TREAT!!!” you laughed in delight as you gave each of them a handful of sweets. Far back, you saw rabbit ears sticking out. “Rabbit doesn’t want their sweets?” you asked, your hand reaching into the bucket. Suddenly, the rabbit rose and it was Leon all along. He grinned at you. Leon had a white suit and a rabbit ears headband.

“Well, the kids called me rabbit —so” he shrugged. “Mister rabbit kept his promise” the kids cheered. You invited the man to enter to which he was surprised at the sight of Chris. “My, my… I didn’t expect you to be the ruler of Atlantis” Leon stated, impressed with Chris’ boldness of wearing the outfit. Honestly, he was great in it, muscles and all. But Leon, he was so cute with his rabbit ears.

The whole night was spent trick or treating with the kids by the door. Chris joined as well, with his big smile. The children were a little intimidated by him but he managed to pull it off by crouching down to their eye-level when giving them the sweets. Leon on the other hand was a natural with children. How the children loved and adored him like he was some sort of prince from a distant land.

“Looks like we’re out of business, boys” you said, putting aside the last bucket and threw yourself on the couch. Chris pulled off his Aquaman shirt and sat on the couch across, sighing every now and then. The brunet sat at the edge of the couch you were on and took a sip from his flask. “That was a lot of children” he said after a while. “It was” Chris added.

“But they are cute, aren’t they? With their little feetsies and all” you made squeezing motions as if they were a child before you. Leon chuckled and rubbed against your back. “Yeah, they’re cute” he agreed.

Chris said nothing at the closeness. Instead, he just sank deeper into the couch and let sleep take him. Not long after, he started snoring. Leon and you looked at each other, sharing a mischievous smile.

*

Chris woke the morning after and screamed at the sight of himself in front of the mirror. It resulted you into a fit of laughter. You and Leon had drawn doodles on his face, even connected his brow into a unibrow. He walked down, finding you making breakfast.

“Let me take that for you” you said, stifling another laugh as you reached out to wipe the leftover drawing you had made on his face last night. Chris held your wrists and looked at you with a serious face. “I’m sorry…” you said, thinking that he was mad about the doodles on his face. He seated you down and squatted on the floor, his eyes looking up at you.

“I’m not angry about the doodles, (f/n). That was really cute” a small smile played at the side of his lips. “What is this about, Chris?” you inquired, hand reaching out to touch his cheek.

“This is about Leon” he started. Your heart began throbbing. You didn’t want him to inhibit you from seeing Leon—were you over the line with your interactions with Leon?

Chris closed his eyes for a while and opened them again. You knew he was trying to find the correct words to say.

“I may not be able to see you, (f/n)—but I understand how you feel” he spoke, holding your hands dearly within his. “I can never ease you from your pain like Leon do—I think what’s best for you…” his voice hitched. “What’s best for _us_ is for you to be with Leon” Chris said. You couldn’t believe your ears. “Chris…I love you” you stated. A sad smile played on his lips this time.

“I know—but I know that you love Leon more than me” this statement rendered you speechless. He was right; you were just in denial. He rubbed his thumbs on your wrists, waiting for you to say something. When you didn’t, Chris continued. “I’m always here for you, but I implore, follow your heart”

You couldn’t find your voice. You know the man before you were sincere and there weren’t any reasons to hate him. But your heart belonged to Leon since the time he picked you on his bike to send you to work. “But Chris…” your expression turned sad.

“That’s Captain’s orders”

You got up and Chris joined. He gave you a tight hug, the tightest one yet and he nodded, silently telling you that you should go to Leon. You took off the wedding band on your finger and placed it on his offering hand. Chris gave you one last kiss on the check before letting you off.

*

There was banging on Leon’s door. The brunet groggily moved from his bed to the entrance. Still half-awake, he opened the door but the banging was still going on.

“Ops, wrong door” he closed the store door that was next to the entrance and opened the right one this time. Leon was surprised to see you at the entrance. Before he could ask further, you jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss.

“I thought—we’re not doing this—anymore” he muffled underneath the kiss.

“Chris told me that I should be with you, because I love you” you stated, biting your lips. “You let the Redfield tell you what to do now? What’s next? A threesome?” Leon sighed, already imagining the BSAA captain all naked and NOPE!

“No! He knew that I’ve always had feelings for you—and he was right. That I’ve always wanted to be with you since before” you admitted.

“Wait a second” Leon gestured you to enter and picked up the phone. After a while, he yelled at the phone.

“WHAT THE FUCK, CHRIS!? YOU’RE TELLING YOUR WIFE TO GO OFF TO OTHER MEN!?” the man stopped for a while, listening for what Chris had to say at the other end of the line. “UHUH…UHUH” Leon nodded. “I THOUGHT YOU’RE ON TO SOMETHING!!!” he said loudly. “UHUH…Uhuh…” his voice began to lower. “Jeez… thanks a lot, Chris. I don’t know what to say” Leon sighed. You guessed Chris had said something at the other line because Leon replied, “NO YOU MAY NOT SLEEP WITH HER WHEN WE GET MARRIED!!!” and it ended with “THANK YOU!”

You couldn’t stop giggling at their antics. They are that close, huh?

Leon placed down his phone and approached you. “So, you want to be a Mrs Kennedy now, huh?” his brows raised. “Leon!” you whimpered, slapping his arm.

“Maybe we can make another Kennedy Jr—and this time” Leon neared your face. “No one is getting to you and my child” he said in a husky voice which gave you shivers all over.

*


	11. House of Baby Redfields (Chris' Alternative)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one! With Chris' alternate ending. Hope you've had a great journey throughout and enjoy this one as well. Although Chris is tough and all, he always struck me as a tender guy (especially towards the one he loves). So, I decided to put this story as relaxed as possible, with your relationship with Leon all sorted out.

Nothing was better than home; together with your husband and your close friends. Leon helped prepare dinner since one of Chris’ arm was still in a cast.

“Thanks again, Leon” you stated, appreciating the brunet for his efforts. He reached out to rub your back in hopes to comfort you. “We could’ve called for takeout” the bigger man said to which Leon dismissed. You were glad to see all of you together. Too bad Claire couldn’t make it. She promised she’d be around for the next week’s dinner. You reached out to cuddle with your husband, to which he happily accepted.

“Oi! There’s teeth rotting stuff here” he announced. You giggled but Chris just wanted to rest and Leon’s noise wasn’t helping. He picked up a small remote and threw it—which perfectly hit the brunet’s head. “Hey! Is that how you treat someone who cooks for you!? You want me to spit on your food?” Leon held onto the part of his head where the remote came in contact with.

A sigh. You got up and Chris frowned at your absence as you made your way towards Leon to pick up the remote. “(f/n), that respected BSAA Captain threw a remote at me!” Leon said. “I know, I saw… I’ll teach him a lesson, okay?” you caressed Leon’s hair and returned to Chris, who was already asleep on the bean bag. His body was sprawled and you just lied on him, all curled up and safe.

*

Dinner was great. Leon had cooked stirred friend noodles with chicken and vegetables. “This is delicious, Leon!” you beamed. Chris was having trouble using the chopsticks, especially when he was using his non-dominant hand. “Is it necessary for me to use chopsticks?” Chris groaned at how his hand was not accustomed to the small sticks and upset that his noodles kept slipping off.

“Of course!” Leon said. You slapped Leon’s shoulder as you made your way to the kitchen to pick up a fork for Chris to use. “Here” you handed it to him. “Thanks, babe” the raven-haired man smiled and he stuck a tongue out to Leon.

“I should’ve spat in your food, Redfield” Leon shook his head in disbelief.

*

“We can’t thank you enough, Leon” you said, giving the man a hug goodbye and bid him safe journey home. Chris waved at his best friend and closed the door behind you both. “You both were playing around endlessly today” you laughed, holding onto your husband’s arm as you both walked up the stairs.

Chris lied on the bed and had fallen asleep not long after he was there. You were amazed at how fast he falls asleep. His features looked a lot calmer when he was deep in slumber. The rare expression of Chris Redfield. You nestled yourself within his embrace and too, fall asleep.

*

Chris’ birthday was coming soon and you couldn’t be happier about it. You made plans at home when your husband was out in the morning. Thankfully, your workplace now allowed you to work from him since the incident and you can come anytime you want to the office. Since Leon was still relieved off his duties, he became your planning partner.

“So—what do you think will Chris like?” you questioned, flipping through party planning books. There’s a party for everything! Baby shower? Boom! Pet’s birthday? Boom! Orgy? Definitely boom! Exactly what wasn’t in the list?

“Maybe we can order a male stripper” Leon suggested. You gave him a side-eye. “Hey, is it his birthday or mine?” you asked and the both of you laughed. You tapped your chin. “Well, Chris likes something simple… something… unique…” your thoughts began to wander, not realizing that Leon was nearing his face to yours.

It became a kiss that you both have yet to share for a very long time. His hands cupped your face, but before the kiss could go any deeper, you stopped. “What’s the matter, (f/n)?” Leon asked, rubbing your chin with his thumb. You looked away before you became transparent to him, but it was too late.

“Oh” was his response. A smile later formed on his lips. “All you need to do is just tell me” he stated. You raised your brow.

“Tell you?”

“Well, you’ve never said _no_ ” Leon shrugged. You smacked him at his back. “You really need me to dot the i’s and cross the t’s don’t you?” the man laughed.

“I’ve never actually said it but, I’m happy for you and Chris” Leon stated. “Well—that was a bit late” you frowned. “I mean it—and to think that he was willing to name (s/n) as a Kennedy” Leon thought. “Well, technically the baby’s yours” you replied.

“(f/n), you probably don’t understand this—but having to name the child of another man’s family? That strips a lot of ego and Chris was willing to bypass that” Leon explained. You nodded in understanding.

“After the incident—I’m just afraid to lose him again” you shuddered, discomforted by the thought of losing Chris. Leon rubbed your back. “You both have given me a lot and for that, I am forever in your debt” he said. After a heart to heart moment, the both of you continued planning for Chris’ birthday; more like you were planning and Leon playing console games.

*

“You’re awfully quiet today” Chris said, trailing his fingers at your damp back. You were leaning against his folded knee, sighing at the thought of what to do for his birthday.

“(f/n)?” he asked again, this time dripping some water at the back of your neck, resulting to you shivering as the water droplet slid down. It baffles you how Chris could fit inside the tub, and this time the was the both of you. You turned to look at his relaxed state. “I was thinking about… the Redfield bloodline…” you squeaked out. It wasn’t exactly a lie; you did think about it—a lot of thoughts about it.

His orbs opened in attention, tilting his head to the side and eyes filled with questions. “(f/n)—we don’t really have to talk about it yet” he stated. This was a subject that needs to be approached slowly; especially after what had happened. Chris didn’t want to discuss the matter until you were ready to get pregnant again—if you were ever going to be ready.

You bit your lip, actually curious about his opinions regarding the subject. “But Chris…” you trailed off and placed your palm on the lower part of his abdomen, rubbing his well-toned abs.

“Do you want to be a father?” you popped the question. The man sat up straight and held you close to him. His lips brushed against your lips and bring forth a deep, passionate kiss. You moaned at his prodding tongue and could feel something hard pressing against your stomach.

“Of course I want to, (f/n)… But that’s until you’re ready again” Chris smiled, gently caressing your cheek. He understood that you weren’t exactly prepared for it—at least not yet mentally, after the loss of your firstborn.

He left the tub, giving you a good view of his engorged, thick girthed member. You felt yourself salivating at the sight until he covered himself with towel.

“I’m going to rest” he said and left. Did you strike a nerve?

You got out of the bath tub soon after, cleaning yourself and quickly joined him in the bed with your PJ’s. “Chris baby—what’s the matter?” you asked, lying against his chest.

“I’m worried that you’ll be scared to be a mother again” he admitted, after a while of being silent. It was useless to keep avoiding you, considering your very persistent nature.

“I’m scared for that to happen again—I’m scared to lose another child… but I’m not scared to become a mother, Chris” you turned his face to look at you. The forlorn expression of his faded after realizing how sincere you were. “I just don’t want you to put pressure on yourself” he added, gently rubbing your stomach.

“How can I be scared after all that you’ve been through for me? I know very well that daddy Redfield will put all his baby Redfields out of harm’s way” you smiled, fingers rubbing against his lips. He reflected the smile, looking a little more relieved.

“Not to forget protecting my wife” he added, giving you another kiss. “Mommy Redfield” you laughed to which he repeated, “Mommy Redfield”.


End file.
